The Bad Wolf Project
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: For Rose it's been 19 years since the last time she saw the Doctor,for the last 3 years she is been trapped on a Torchwood facility where they experimented on her,now her brother tries to save her,send her to the Doctor, but the jump only last 5 minutes.
1. Prologo

**Hello there!  
**

**This is my new fic, hope you like the idea R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Doctor Who, maybe someday.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

She opened her honey eyes with a gasp, her hands chained to the wall behind her, scared and confused. She looked around to find herself surrounded by claustrophobic white walls, her long blonde hair covering part of her wet, naked body. The metallic neck brace on her was suffocating.

"Whe…whe…whe?" she tried to ask. She then tried to stand up, but her brain and body didn't seem to cooperate. She heard the echo of words coming from somewhere.

"_Little Rose has a big blue box._"

"Inside there is a big bad wolf," she finished the sentence.

Those were the word that activated her, making her brain work again. The memories flowed back. Now she remembered. She was in Torchwood. For the last three years she'd been there, in this little white room, where they experimented on her, using the Bad Wolf power remaining in her to send her away into the past, the future. 'It's for a good cause,' was the excuse they used.

"_Very good, what it's your name?_"

"Rose Marion Tyler," she answered looking at the camera.

"_What's my name?_"

"Ra…Raynolds, Captain Raynolds."

"_Good, good. What did you see? When where you?_"

"Can I get some clothes please?"

"_Why? You know they are going to disintegrate when we send you off again. Now answer my questions._"

She knew what would happen if she didn't. The collar on her neck would give her a painful electric shock. After three years of that, she was able to stand the first couple of minutes; her pain breach was high, but not high enough.

"I fell into a lake. I didn't get out in time to find out when or where I was," Rose answered, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs.

She remembered the day when everything went to hell. She was in Russia for a mission, recovering some kind of alien tech when she started to glow and disappeared. That day, Jason Mars lied to her family, saying that she died during the mission, to keep her trapped in this facility, experimenting on her, as if she were less than human.

"_You have fifteen minutes to rest before we send you away,_" Raynolds indicated and Rose took a deep breath, falling to a chemical induced sleep.

* * *

"See? It's not that hard. Here you have all the things you are supposed to," the older black man, Jason Mars, explained to his new 'Captain Raynolds'. The young white man passed his hand through his short black hair; he was wearing his Torchwood uniform and was standing on an alert position next to him.

"Why are they all called Captain Raynolds, sir?" the young man asked.

"We change them from time to time, so they won't grow attached to her, but we keep the same name for her sake."

"I understand," he muttered, taking the screenplay in his hands.

"You must know that she has helped a lot. Usually she comes back with a lot of information. We have stopped invasions and made good alliances with extraterrestrial entities thanks to her."

"Yes, I heard that when they contacted me to be part of this project. Sir, can I ask why is it called the Bad Wolf Project?"

"Every time she disappears, every written word changes to 'Bad Wolf'. We don't know why or how; we think that the entity that lives inside her is called Bad Wolf."

"If she is powerful enough to transport herself through time and space, why doesn't she escape?"

"We keep her drugged at all times. The first week she killed Captain Alice Raynolds, the original Captain Raynolds. She just looked at the camera and turn her to dust, but don't worry, it's safe for you."

"That's comforting," he scoffed sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to be," the black man answer.

"How old is she, sir?"

"According to her Torchwood records, she is thirty-one years old, but with all the travels and the cellular regeneration, she won't age over twenty-two years."

"But what happens when she dies?"

"We think she isn't capable of dying. She has come back with wounds. Once, she came back covered in blood. She just glowed golden for a couple of hours and her skin healed. We're conducting tests to implement that on our soldiers," Jason finished with a proud smile.

"Sir, we are ready for another go," one of the agents sitting in front of a computer indicated.

"Okay Captain Raynolds, it's your time to shine," Commander Mars demanded as he walked away to review some of the last readings.

"Yes sir," Captain Raynolds said. His real name was Tony Tyler, Rose Tyler's little brother. "Please work," he whispered, kissing the key he had in his hand, the TARDIS key, for good luck. It was now hot in his hand. Pressing the black button, he sent her once more to an unknown place and time. He hoped beyond hope that the TARDIS key sent his sister to her original universe and, perhaps with a lot of luck, to the Doctor.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Martha Jones asked her designated driver while he danced around the console room, pressing buttons and moving levers.

"We are going to..." The Doctor started to explain when the TARDIS moved, sending both of them flying away. The Doctor laughed and Martha complained about broken bones.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, more fun that way!" He grinned. Taking his coat, he walked through the door. "Cardiff?" The Doctor looked around and, by the name of the streets, he confirmed they were in Cardiff.

"What's in Cardiff?" Martha asked looking around the street when the Doctor caught a glimpse of a man running in his direction, screaming his name.

"_Nothing_, we are going now." He turned around, trying to get inside the TARDIS again, but the doors were closed and wouldn't open. "Come on, we have to go, we have to go!" he argued, punching the door with his fist, trying to make his ship understand. In his desperation the Doctor didn't notice a man fighting with his news paper as the words in it made no sense to him. The words in the street and in publicity over the place were different. Just for a minute, every word changed to Bad Wolf, even the words written on the TARDIS door.

Then a scream pierced the air.

The running man stopped before changing directions and started running to where the screams were coming from.

Against all his instinct, he took Martha's hand and started running in the direction of the screams, asking for help, following Jack Harkness. When they get close enough they found a group of people reunited in a circle.

"Let me come through, I'm a doctor!" Martha yelled, pushing through the crowd. As soon as she got to the center, she found a frightened blonde girl. She was naked except for a metallic neck brace with bleeping lights. She looked around like a scared animal, trying to talk. "Calm down. It's okay, I'm a doctor. Can you tell me your name?"

As Martha was trying to communicate with the girl, the Doctor and Jack stood there, frozen.

"Impossible," the Doctor whispered.

"Rose," Jack said in complete shock. He had read in the paper that Rose Marion Tyler had died in the Canary Wharf battle a year ago.

Pushing someone away the Doctor got to Rose. He covered her with his coat and moved the hair from her face, trying to find her eyes, which was difficult as she keep looking everywhere and moaning.

"Rose...Rose. It's me, it's the Doctor."

"Doc...tor," she whispered, focusing her eyes on his before she disappeared, taking his coat with her.

"ROOOOOOOOOOSEEEE!" The Doctor screamed when his arms felt empty of her presence.

**TBC**

* * *

**And? What do you think?**

**Need your feedback as the Doctor needs Rose.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	2. The girl in the coat

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_Pushing someone away the Doctor got to Rose. He covered her with his coat and moved the hair from her face, trying to find her eyes, which was difficult as she keep looking everywhere and moaning._

_"Rose...Rose. It's me, it's the Doctor."_

_"Doc...tor," she whispered, focusing her eyes on his before she disappeared, taking his coat with her._

_"ROOOOOOOOOOSEEEE!" The Doctor screamed when his arms felt empty of her presence._

**Chapter 1.**

**"The Girl in the Coat"  
**

With a blinding golden light she came back, her body slowly forming again. Starting at her chest, the golden light spread until she was fully formed, her head loose over her own shoulders, and her hands chained to the wall behind her.

Tony smiled as soon as he saw her covered by the long brown coat. If she was wearing that coat it only means one thing: it worked. His sister got to the other side and brought the Doctor's coat with her, a coat he knew so well from all the pictures his sister had showed him over the years.

* * *

_As always, before he went to sleep, his big sister sat next to him and shared her stories. Today she told the tale of the Doctor, the werewolf, and the Queen._

"_This is the Doctor for this tale." Before she started the tale, she showed him a picture of a man with spiky crazy hair and a wide smile. She always showed him pictures with a sad smile on her lips as she made the differences between the two Doctors known which, for some reason, was important for her._

"_I like his coat!" the little five-year-old boy exclaimed, excited._

"_I like his coat too. You know what? That's a hero's coat. All heroes have one and one day, when you are all grown up, I'm going to give you one."_

"_I'll be a hero?" little Tony asked._

_"Yes you will, because you are a Tyler and all Tylers are heroes."_

_True to her words, on his eighteenth birthday she gave him a long black coat._

* * *

'_It worked,_' he thought, too happy and shocked to do anything but smile like an idiot. When the agent sitting next to him talked, he took him out his happiness.

"Where did she get that? She's never come back with anything," the man with the thick glasses said. Olivera was his name, according to the name tag on his uniform.

"I don't know," Tony answered, looking innocent.

"Talk to her, find out where she went," Olivera ordered him. "I'm going for Commander Mars." Olivera stormed out, looking for Mars who went to answer a phone call during the shift.

"Yes. Right," Tony said before he looked for the dialogue he was supposed to say. "Little Rose has a big blue box," he started and waited for Rose's answer.

"_Inside there is a big bad wolf,"_ she finished the sentence.

* * *

The Doctor was going mental. He kept using his sonic screwdriver to get a signal to where Rose had gone to, walking around in circles, shoving his hands through his hair, whispering things about impossible, and killing whoever was hurting his Rose.

"Doctor?" Martha asked with a shaky voice, trying to get to him but Jack stopped her.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself. "I guess you're the Doctor's new companion." He was going to flirt, he really was, but the situation didn't let him. He was too worried for Rose and the Doctor, who was getting worse by the minute, to flirt.

"Yeah," she nodded."I don't understand. Who was she?"

"She _is_ Rose Tyler." He emphasized is because he wasn't going to speak about her like she was dead.

"Oh...good old Rose." Martha rolled her eyes. Just when she was starting to gain something with the Doctor, _she_ came back.

"Bring her back to me!" the Doctor screamed now, with a broken voice as he fell in on ground to his knees, sonicking the floor where she appeared, trying to find something, anything, that would tell him what was going on.

Martha immediately went t him, trying to help him, but he just pushed her away and stood up. He walked straight to the TARDIS, ignoring Martha and Jack calling for him.

Once he got to his ship, he tried to open the door, but nothing happened. The door didn't move an inch.

"Come on! I need equipment to find her!" He fought with his ship. He even insulted her in Gallifreyan, but nothing happened. He finally gave up, resting his forehead on the wooden door.

"Doc?" Jack asked, putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"He doesn't likes been called 'Doc'," Martha warned Jack.

"He does by me," he answered. "Doc, come with me to the Hub, to Torchwood; we have equipment. It's not TARDIS equipment, but it's better than nothing."

"Torchwood?" he whispered, looking at him with rage in his eyes. "Do you know...?" the Doctor started to say, but the words died in his mouth as the pain of losing Rose that day at Canary Wharf came back to him.

"I know, but it's different. I made it different for you, for her," Jack promised and after two whole minutes the Doctor nodded.

"Let's go then," the Doctor said and started walking next to Jack. "Coming?" he asked as he noted Martha wasn't following them.

"Su-sure!" she exclaimed and followed them.

As soon as they got to the Hub, after passing through the hidden entrance, people started talking to Jack, complaining about him leaving them out of the blue.

"You are an idiot!" The black haired woman –Gwen- hit him on the shoulder, mad at him for his behavior.

Until things calmed down Martha and the Doctor just stood there, feeling awkward. Martha just looked at them, trying to understand the dynamics. There were four people: Gwen, Owen, Ianto, and Tosh.

They seemed to be a nice little group.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, finally noticing the two other people behind her boss.

"I'm Martha, Martha Jones, and he is the Doctor," she said with a smile, introducing them.

"Doctor who?" Owen asked.

"Just the Doctor," Martha explained with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen, this is Ianto, Tosh, and Owen. Are you a friend of Jack?"

"I-"

"Jack..." the Doctor cut Martha's words, as he came back to the room during the little exchange. He had zoned out, just lost in his big brain, trying to make sense of all that had just happened.

"Yes, right. Tosh, has something happened while I was out?"

"Yes. First of all, every word changed; all the words in...as far as we can tell, Wales, changed to 'Bad Wolf'," Tosh explained, walking in direction to her station, the Doctor following her hot on her heels.

Martha followed them, confused about what had happened. As soon as the words got out of her mouth, Jack and the Doctor lost all colour on their faces. She wanted to ask, she wanted to know what was happening, but there was something in the air surrounding them that make her back out.

"You too huh?" the young man by the name of Ianto asked. "I learned that when he looks like that, it's bad news and you should step out of his way."

"Show me," the Doctor ordered and Tosh showed him. Every camera on the CCTV system showed the streets as the publicity and names of streets changed to 'Bad Wolf'.

"Even the words inside the Hub changed," Gwen informed them. "Then we had a spike in the rift. It went to the rooftop. Then that girl appeared," she said, looking at Tosh.

"We don't know if the two things are related," Owen replied.

"Three different things happened in one day. I think they are related," Gwen replied, crossing her arms.

"Can you show me when she appeared?" the Doctor asked and Tosh nodded.

She pressed a series of keys on her computer and a CCTV camera showed a street. "Any moment now," Tosh whispered. They saw the words on the street change and a golden light appear. Slowly, the light started forming a female body. The girl fell to her knees, like she wasn't able to stand in place. She put her hands on the floor and looked around. Soon, she was surrounded by people, worried for the naked child.

"She is really h-" Owen didn't get to finish his sentence as Jack's fist hit him, even before the Doctor reacted.

"Don't you dare," Jack growled.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Martha asked, trying to get his attention.

"I'm going to find her, even if I have to rip the universe apart to get her," he answered before he put his specs on and got one of Tosh's computers.

While he was obsessively working on his station, drinking Ianto's coffee, Jack took Martha to his office. He felt bad for the girl; she was worried for the Doctor and maybe if she understood the situation a little, it would be easier for her. Maybe she would even be useful; besides, he had some questions that she might be able to answer. "Do you know anything about Rose?" he asked, sitting in front of her.

"Just that she used to travel with the Doctor."

"I see," he muttered.

"I just don't understand what's so special about her. She looked pretty normal, besides been naked and confused." Martha drank her tea.

"Let me give you a situation. Tell me, how you would react and let's see how special she was."

"Oh a test," she said with a smile.

"Yes. Let's say you're trapped in a little room and the Doctor said to you, 'I could save the world but lose you'. You don't know what he's going to do, but by his words you deduce that whatever it is, it's going to kill you. What would you say?"

"There has to be another way. That can't be the only solution."

"She said, 'do it'," Jack responded with a smile as Martha's eyes widen. "Have you encountered a Dalek?" Jack continued and she nodded. "She was once friends with one," Jack finished, hoping that would show her how special Rose was, and maybe that would make her an ally instead of a problem.

* * *

"Did you-?" he started to ask.

"_Yes,_" Rose answered, cutting his words before she closed her eyes, hugging the coat around her, smiling at the smell of the Doctor on it. She shoved her hands in the pocket and laughed when she found a banana.

"_Always bring a banana to a party, Rose_."

She remembered his words before her laughter died as she found something else in the pocket, something only she and the Doctor would understand. It was a coin with a golden string in it, an old Roman coin with her face on one side as the goddess Fortuna. It was from their trip to Rome where they ended up turning into statues. There even was a statue of herself in the British museum as the Roman goddess Fortuna that the Doctor himself has made. On the other side of the coin was a Latin inscription that translated to, 'My lucky pants'. She smiled sadly as she remembered the day he had found it, just before they went back home on that trip. He made it into a necklace and gave it to her as a present.

"_I'm not going to wear it today. We're going to visit mum and remember? She wanted a souvenir of me as the statue you made._"

She'd left the necklace on her night table. She could imagine the Doctor getting the coin and putting it in his pocket; she even imagined that every time he felt like taking her hand, he would take the coin and play with it, trying to calm down.

"_Send me back,_" she asked. _"Please send me back._"

Before he could say anything, Mars came back, almost tripping to see the girl in the coat. "We need that coat!" he ordered.

"Why?" Tony asked. "She must've just found it somewhere or stolen it from someone."

"She never comes back with anything but her memories. We think that whatever makes her jump is so powerful that it destroys the atomic link between everything except for the neck brace. That's why we don't give her clothes; she always disintegrates them when she disappears. This has to be something special."

"Maybe she stole it from some alien planet or something," Tony continued, trying to distract him.

"But while they take the coat," Mars started walking straight to Tony, knowing all the security protocols they had to open and the time it was going to take; he would take care of this situation right in front of him, "we are going to have a chat."

"Why?" Tony asked and had to summon all his military training to not show his nervous state.

"Oh, I think you know why Mister Antony 'Tony' Tyler." Mars growled before he gave a silent order to the two men standing behind Tony.

They tried to grab him, but he wasn't the head of Torchwood for just his last name. He fought and fought hard, hitting the first one on the throat, sending him to his knees, trying to breathe again. The second one hit Tony on the face. As he fell, Tony hit the black button that sent his sister away. When he tried to stand up and continue fighting, Mars hit him from behind with an electric shock from the stun gun he carried.

Unconscious, Tony fell to the ground, as his sister dematerialized with a golden light.

**TBC**

* * *

**The little part about Rose been an statue of goddess Fortuna, is from the book "A Stone Rose" **

**you should really read it or listen to it as is read by David Tennant it self =)  
**

**Reviews?**


	3. A new one for the Bad Wolf project

**Thank you for your reviews I'm really excited with this story I'm glad you like it as much as I do.  
**

* * *

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Oh, I think you know why Mister Antony 'Tony' Tyler." Mars growled before he gave a silent order to the two men standing behind Tony._

_They tried to grab him, but he wasn't the head of Torchwood for just his last name. He fought and fought hard, hitting the first one on the throat, sending him to his knees, trying to breathe again. The second one hit Tony on the face. As he fell, Tony hit the black button that sent his sister away. When he tried to stand up and continue fighting, Mars hit him from behind with an electric shock from the stun gun he carried._

_Unconscious, Tony fell to the ground, as his sister dematerialized with a golden light._

**Chapter 2.**

**"A new one for the Bad Wolf project."**

"What I don't get is, if they were so close, why did she leave him? When we met, he always talked about her like she had abandoned him." Martha took a sip of her tea before looking at Jack for answers.

"I don't know what happened; I wasn't there, but the last Doctor, the one I met and Rose...they were never far apart. The way he looked when he thought she was dead... What I'm trying to say is I don't think she left by her own will."

"What do you mean the last Doctor? The one you met?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, he's a Time Lord. They change their bodies when they are wounded; it's a way to cheat death."

"Maybe he changed and she didn't like it," Martha said after a couple of minutes thinking. She just couldn't imagine the Doctor with another face.

"I don't think so. I think he imprinted in her somehow. I mean, the first one had a northern accent, short hair, and big ears, but this one is a pretty boy. I know for experience she likes pretty boys- they have almost the same accent and the way they looked at each other when she recognized him..." Jack stopped talking as his mind got lost in thought. "Martha, I know you feel something for the Doctor. I mean, who doesn't?" He smirked before his smile died. "Bad Wolf," he whispered as he saw the words changing on the papers on the table.

"She's back!" Martha exclaimed and stood up with Jack, following him to the station where the Doctor was.

"It's happening again!" Tosh said as Gwen was reading the rift activity flow. "That's it; it's off the chart now."

"Doctor?" Martha asked, getting closer to him. "She can appear anywhere in the world. How are we going to find her before she disappears again?"

"She will appear next to the rift, she has to," he said, trying to convince himself.

"Doctor!" Tosh exclaimed. "Camera six to your right."

The Doctor looked at the camera to find the glowing light appearing slowly, starting to form the human woman. He stood up so fast that the chair fell as he ran to the elevator, standing in it and using his sonic screwdriver to make it work.

"Wait Doctor!" both Jack and Martha screamed as they ran to him. Jack jumped and got to the elevator before it was too high. The Doctor helped him stand up before they got out.

"How did he know where the elevator was?" Owen asked, looking at Martha.

"I don't know. He must have seen it or something," she said, getting back to Tosh and Gwen, that way she could at least see what was happening through the CCTV cameras.

"She's almost here," Tosh indicated as the glowing body was almost completely formed.

The Doctor and Jack got outside and ran to the golden glow where Rose's body was completely formed. They saw her fall to her knees as her body was unable to sustain her own weight.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes for an instant, only to close them again. The white light hurt his already aching head. He tried to move his hand to his head and ease his pain, but his hands were tied to the hospital bed he was on. "Wha...?" he whispered. Then his memory came back; the pain he felt when the electricity ran through his body, the pain of his head hitting the cold floor, pushing the black button, or, at least, he hoped he had.

Once the memories settled down, he looked around. He was in a clinical-looking room, all white, shelves filled with things. There was a heart monitor beeping, a couple of wires, a patch on the place where he hit his head, one IV in his hand, and Mars was there with a weird look in his face. Of course he couldn't expect them to just let him leave, right? Or that his Torchwood team had rescued him by now. For once, they'd followed his orders and stayed put until he called them.

_Fantastic!_

"Ah, you are awake Mister Tyler," Mars said, sitting next to him.

"Sadly. I was having a really good dream," Tony answered sarcastically.

"Ohhh, a sarcastic one. That always makes things interesting."

"Good, I don't want to bore you."

"I know you won't." He laughed and drank some of his tea.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Two hours. But the important thing is, where did you send your sister?"

"Shouldn't she be back by now? I mean you have that neck brace thing on her to bring her back, right?"

"We do, but it's not working. We can't track her; we can't even get her vitals, because even if you think we're the bad guys, we cared about her. We were doing good work, we were helping."

"Yeah, you had really good intentions and all the world is puppies and bunnies, right?"

"It _is_. We made a better world, we save the planets thousands of times."

"And what part of a better world involves experimenting on your soldiers? And trading with aliens for weapons? You think we don't know what you're doing? That you're the one who attacked Torchwood 4 in Australia?" Tony finished and let his head fall on the bed.

"That was for a better cause. Now, where did you send your sister?" he asked, marking every word.

"Far far away from you," Tony answered through his teeth.

After a minute of considering what to do Mars talked again. "While we find her, and we _will_ find her, we have you to play with. And one Tyler sibling must be as good as the other."

"Well, it doesn't work like that. Whatever my sister has, I don't have it."

"She didn't know about it at first either and I'm sure you're eager to know what happened with her during the time she was with us," Mars explained as he started to push the bed. Slowly, they past from white hallway to white hallway, to an elevator, and then more hallways.

"I'm glad I'm in this bed. That must have been a long walk." Tony laughed as Mars used a key card to open the door to a laboratory.

"A new one for the Bad Wolf project. Make sure you use the same procedure as last time."

"Yes sir," a woman's voice answered and Tony blacked out as a needle was inserted in his arm.

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor screamed as he caught her in his arms. She was erratic like the last time, looking everywhere and nowhere, trying to form words. "Calm down, calm down, I have you." She just kept twitching and holding his coat against herself.

"Doctor!" Jack called, trying to get his attention and some part of the Doctor's brain caught the change between 'Doc' and 'Doctor', along with the change of tone in his voice.

"Busy here."

"The neck brace, take it off."

"I will as soon as she calms down."

"Now!"

Confused by his reaction, the Doctor put Rose's head on his chest and moved her hair to take a look at the neck brace. It was white with blipping blue lights; the extraterrestrial symbol for slave was on it and a timer, a countdown with just fifteen seconds remaining. He took the sonic screwdriver and used it to open the neck brace. It cracked in the middle. Taking it off Rose, he gave it to Jack who threw it into the air. It exploded with a small bang, but the pressure would have been enough to chop someone's head off.

"It's a slave brace. It takes the slaves back to the master and as soon as it's opened without the key code or, if the time is up and the slave doesn't go back, it explodes, killing the slave," Jack explained, calming down. "Let's take her back to Torchwood."

The Doctor nodded before he put his hand on Rose's cheek, making her look at him. "Hello," he said with a small smile.

"He...he...hello." Rose smiled back when she formed the word.

"Why don't you show me what you have there?" he asked and she showed him the coin. "Oh that, it's beautiful," he said and her smile matched his.

"Me," she said, showing him the picture of herself on the coin.

"Yes that is you, you clever girl. Can you tell me your name?" While she was trying to recall her name, he shoved his hand in the right pocket of his own coat covering her small frame. "Forgive me," he asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Sad," she muttered trying to find his eyes; even lost and broken as she was, she could still read him like a book.

"Yeah," he whispered. When he found what was looking for, he inserted the needle into her thigh; she twitched and moaned before falling asleep in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Jack demanded.

"Just put her to sleep and calmed her down. She's been drugged, repeatedly. I don't want her to pass through detoxication while she's awake to feel the pain," he said, standing up with the girl in his arms as he walked to the hidden elevator."You never know when you're going to need some morpheus, but genius me put some in my coat."

"I see. How did you know the elevator was here?" Jack asked helping him cover Rose from the curious people.

"Who do you think put it here?" The Doctor smirked.

* * *

"They found her!" Tosh exclaimed with a smile.

"And the readings of the rift are getting back to normal." Gwen sighed, relaxing in her chair.

"We should make a bed for her in the infirmary," Owen said and Martha nodded.

They prepared a bed for her. Owen got some equipment he thought would help and sat on the chair, waiting for them. "So, do you know this Rose girl?"

"Nope," Martha answered absently.

"And what about that Doctor bloke. Who is he?"

"He-"

Martha was interrupted as Jack and the Doctor approached with the unconscious Rose in his arms. He put her on the bed and attached the electrodes to her temples, putting an IV in her arm to wash away the morpheus-a sleeping formula from planet Greekos- he gave her a couple of minutes ago, and whatever other drugs they put her in, and gave her fluids until she woke up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Martha asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and he just nodded.

"Maybe we..." Owen' suggestion died in his lips as a scream pierced the air.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you think? Hope you like it!**

**I follow Kathyvale advice or at least try, I change something on ch1 because she was right and some things were just to OOC for the Doctor, I hope I did it better this time.**

**In other news I need other beta because apparently I'm so bad at writing that I need two to see all my mistakes, if you are interested send me a message.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	4. Wake up call

**I want to thank my betas SilverLunarStar & StormaggedonDarkLordOfAll XD for all their work **

* * *

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"And what about that Doctor bloke. Who is he?"_

_"He..."_

_Martha was interrupted as Jack and the Doctor approached with the unconscious Rose in his arms. He put her on the bed and attached the electrodes to her temples, putting an IV in her arm to wash away the morpheus-a sleeping formula from planet Greekos- he gave her a couple of minutes ago, and whatever other drugs they put her in, and gave her fluids until she woke up._

_"Is she going to be alright?" Martha asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and he just nodded._

_"Maybe we..."_

_Owen' suggestion died in his lips as a scream pierced the air._

**Chapter 3.**

**"Wake up call."**

The Doctor, Owen, and Martha ran to the sound of the screams, getting back to Gwen and Tosh, in the station. Tosh was hiding behind one of the computers and Gwen had her gun in her hand. Curious things the humans do, use a gun every time they got scared, thinking that hiding behind its barrel would protect them.

"What is-" Jack asked once he entered in the room "Oh" Jack muted, looking at the source of the screams, and took Gwen's gun "Calm down, it's not going to attack you" He said on a calming voice.

"What is that?" Owen asked when he entered in the room.

"That is the TARDIS," Martha said with a big smile "It means time and relative dimension in space," she said, feeling really good about the fact that she was the one with the answers.

"But...but it just appeared here. Just _whushed_ inside the hub!" Tosh said nervously, getting out of her hiding place. When the Doctor got out of his impression of seeing his magnificent TARDIS inside the room, he smiled for the first time since that week started. He walked to the TARDIS and put a hand on the door.

"Are you going to let me in now, you cheeky old girl?" he asked before trying to open the door one more time.

* * *

"It was necessary for the test," she answered, looking at her computer for the results .

"And? How did I do?" he asked with a carefree smile.

"Good actually, you have traces of the green particles we found on your sister," she said, taking off her glasses and walking to him. She had a scalpel in her hand and, without a word, she just cut his arm, looking at his wound. When two minutes passed and he didn't heal, she put a patch on it and did some annotations in her computer.

"I'm guessing that went wrong," he said looking at her confused. The cut didn't hurt; he was used to pain after working at Torchwood all this time, but it was like she expected him to just magically heal.

"I'm gonna need _it_," she talked to the ear piece she was wearing, ordering someone to look for _it_. "Tell me Tony, do you know what your sister was doing in Russia?"

"She was recovering something from an alien craft," he answered simply, Oh...that cheeky girl gave him _sodium thiopental _"Truth serum...oh that is cheating!"

"I just made sure you give some straight answers," she said.

"Did my sister do that to you?" he asked, looking at the scar in her neck.

"Yes," the woman answered rubbing her fingers through the scar, as her eyes got lost in the memory.

_She cut her arm, from neck to elbow making the cut deeper as she moved her scalpel. As always Rose just looked at her with hate in her eyes as she saw in awe how the wound healed. _

"_She glows golden when she heals. I recommend finding the source of the glow; it might be extra-terrestrial, may be nanogenes. I think she might produce them," she spoke to her recorder and took a moment before turning around to get back to Rose, but she wasn't on the table. Her restraints were cut and the next thing she knew was the cutting pain on her neck. The bitch cut her with her own scalpel!_

"_Wha-?" she muttered in terror, falling to floor, trying to stop the bleeding as Rose stood there in front of her, scalpel in hand._

_"Goodbye," she said before stealing one of the white coats and running away._

"That must've the day she contacted me," Tony said, interrupting her memory. "I can imagine her, running around kicking some arses, trying to escape."

_After two weeks abroad, he finally got home. Leaving the backpack on the floor, he pressed the button on his answering machine._

**_You have two new messages. First unheard message, sent yesterday at 10:30 pm_**_._

"**_Hello, my name is Stacy Williams. I'm calling you about the new convertible car you wanted to see, please call me on Monday. My number is_** **_1548 492 8374."_**

_Tony smiled as he looked at the mail from last week; he really wanted that car._

**_End of message. Next unheard message, sent today at 5:14am._**

"**_Tony!"_**

_He heard the voice screaming and froze in place. That was his sister, the same sister they said died two years ago._

"**_I don't know what they told you, but I'm alive!"_**

**_He heard a noise and Rose fighting with someone. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"_**

**_He heard the distinctive sound of the phone get thrown away._**

"**_Find me!"_**

**_End of message._**

_He took his back pack and car keys, going back to Torchwood._

His memory faded when a man entered the place. It was one of those thousands of soldiers with no face or name. They just did what the masters said and got in your way when you tried to escape.

"Here it is," she said with a smile, taking the metallic case; she put it near a table before openining it.

* * *

Pitifully, the door didn't open. Frustrated, the Doctor took a deep breath and went back to where Rose was lying in the bed. Martha tried to follow him, but Jack grabbed her shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't get it. I thought the door didn't open so we could find Rose, but it still won't open," Martha said after a couple of minutes of silence. She rested her hand on the TARDIS's door.

"Jack, what is that thing?" Gwen asked confused.

"She said it. It's the TARDIS, it's a time machine, travels in time and space," Jack explained with a sad smile, remembering ,oh so long ago, when he met that beautiful girl in the union jack and the ruggedly handsome man the Doctor used to be.

"But she flew herself here?" Martha asked, looking at Jack.

"I don't know," he said. He didn't know, but had some theories about it.

"It's happening again." Martha took a step back from the TARDIS as the words on it changed once more, the sign in the door now only read:

_Bad Wolf._

* * *

The Doctor took a chair and sat next to the unconscious Rose. The fluid bag was almost empty now, so she should wake up soon.

"I need you to come back Rose. What is Shake without Shiver?" he asked with a sad smile holding her hand. "The Sarge needs his Lewis." He looked at the fluid bag, empty now. She had to wake up; she just had to. "What am I without my plus one?" Nothing. "Wake up you tim'rous beastie" he said smiling with his Scottish accent." I need my lucky pants with me."

And she did.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok another Sunday, another chapter, what do you think about it?**

**I'll wait for your Reviews!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	5. The old girl

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_The Doctor took a chair and sat next to the unconscious Rose. The fluid bag was almost empty now, so she should wake up soon._

_"I need you to come back Rose. What is Shake without Shiver?" he asked with a sad smile holding her hand. "The Sarge needs his Lewis." He looked at the fluid bag, empty now. She had to wake up; she just had to. "What am I without my plus one?" Nothing. "Wake up you tim'rous beastie?" he said smiling with his Scottish accent." I need my lucky pants with me."_

_And she did._

**Chapter 4.**

**"The Old Girl"  
**

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and moved her arms around. She played with her hair, a smile on her face and moved her feet like she hasn't in a very long time.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, nervous and confused. There was something wrong with her. Something was different from the girl he found in the middle of the street a couple of hours ago.

"My thief!" she said with a smile and he knew in that moment he was right; something was wrong with Rose.

"What?" he exclaimed when he saw the golden light in her eyes. "I didn't steal anything. I'm not a thief."

"You stole me, I stole you, you stole her heart, she stole yours, are all people thieves?" she asked, wiggling her fingers "Oh fingers, funny things." She smiled, getting out of the bed. She fell, but the Doctor caught her before she got to the floor. "Okay, legs. Don't know how to work them properly." She stood up, grabbing the Doctor's lapels, trying not to fall again. "Sorry, it's been a long time since I was corporeal." She smiled. "And don't worry, she won't get hurt. Why would I hurt my human? I rather like my human; she is all pink and yellow." She held the coat to her naked body now that she could stand correctly. "Oh, I love your hair. It's so spiky." She laughed, shoving her hands through his hair. "And so soft." She smiled in awe.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, trying to get away from her.

"I'm the...the...oh, how do you call me?" She frowned, trying to remember.

"The what? I don't care, whoever you are, get out of Rose," he threatened her, pointing his screwdriver to her.

"What are you going to do with that? Open my buttons?" She laughed at him.

"Who are you?" he growled, starting to lose his patience.

"We travel. I go _vworp! vworp!_" She closed her eyes and made the _wheezing_ sound he had listened to for the last seven hundred years.

"The TARDIS?" he asked in disbelief.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the TARDIS, and this is Rose and you are the Doctor, although that is not your real name, your name is a secret," she whispered the last words.

"But that is impossible" He put his specs on, examining her.

"No, I am possible" she smiled playfully.

"O...kay?" the Doctor frowned confused "And how come you are in Rose?"

"Because she was scared. So so afraid, I protect her."

"Nah, there was a place on this earth where a rift in time and space was open, something similar to your untempered schism. A couple of travellers passed by, when the place was a forest and past the night near the rift. The woman got a baby that night and, without knowing, her children got exposed to the energy of the rift. He didn't have any protection against it so..." she explained like she was telling a tale to a little kid, while walking around the room, touching things and smiling at the new sensations.

"Their child got imprinted with the rift energy."

"Good, ten points to Gryffindor!" She laughed and the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at her words "A part of that energy got trapped inside the infant and passed to his children until it passed to Pete Tyler and now to Rose Tyler."

"That's why Rose resisted the time vortex inside her body," the Doctor muttered understanding.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"I understand all that, but what I don't get is, where is Rose? Your voice is not like that time on Satellite 5 and she hasn't opened the TARDIS again." He knew that something wrong had happened to Rose and he needed answers.

"She is here." She pointed her temple "Save and sound, sleeping. I'm here to protect my human; they hurt her and I want revenge." She growled the last words; she had so much power, but she hasn't been able to protect her.

"Who hurt her? Why?" the Doctor asked, worried about those words, scared about what might they mean.

"I can show you."

She moved her hand to the Doctor's temple. He closed his eyes, but before she could show him Jack entered in the place.

"Doctor!" he shouted when he got inside; he had to warn him about the words. The words were back.

"My impossible man!" the TARDIS exclaimed, smiling at Jack.

"Wha-what's s happening?" Jack asked the Doctor; he could see that she wasn't Rose.

"She is...do you have a name?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"Seven hundred years and finally he asks."

"What does he call you?" Jack asked, curious about the answer.

"What does he call me?" She frowned, thinking for a moment "Sexy! That's s it!"

"Only when we're alone," the Doctor whispered uncomfortably between his teeth at her looking at Jack. "Shut up!" he ordered before Jack could said anything and he just put his hands up in an, 'I surrender' position.

"But what I don't get is, if you are the TARDIS and he calls you Sexy, where does all the Bad Wolf thing come from?"

"Oh the little boy grew up to be a knight and that was his name, the Bad Wolf."

"That is why the words follow you," he said and they nodded.

"That was me, those words, and the beach." She looked at the Doctor.

"The beach?" He frowned.

"Bad Wolf Bay, I did that to maintain the link with her, to bring her back to you someday. Don't you find strange that her hair colour is still blonde? I mean, she had been hurt for the last three years. They are not going to worry about the colour of her hair."

"That's s right, her real hair colour is...well, yours," Jack said, looking at the Doctor's great hair.

"Oh! But you two already knew that didn't you?" she said playfully. "I can see the two of you, sitting in that school presentation, remember? We went to see her, when she got the bronze. Uhm? Nobody, not even her mother, cheered as high as you two did."

Both of them just looked at each other. They had been at that school presentation because they missed her. She was special and it had nothing to do with the Bad Wolf thing. It had everything to do with her been Rose Tyler and Jack remembered that moment she caught him looking at her.

...

"_Why are you so sad?" the five-year-old Rose asked. She had run to hide behind the three when she found the man sitting on the floor with a sad smile in his face._

"_I lost my friend," he answered, looking at her. She looked so adorable with her chocolate hair in pigtails._

"_I can be your friend; my name is Rose. What's s yours?"_

"_I'm...John." He stood up. "You better hide or they will find you."_

_He ran away before he could damage any more the time lines. He shouldn't have talked to her, but it was so damn hard._

...

"I bet you want to know how come you are a fact in time huh?" She walked to Jack, putting a hand on his cheek and smiling at him. "My thief likes this planet. It's a nice planet, all green and brown, and my Rose likes it too, and she likes you. We made you...that word, that sad, sad word," she whispered, allowing her hand to fall.

"Can you change me back?" Jack asked, holding her hand back to his cheek.

"I can, and you will die, but you don't want that do you? Because the only things that matter are the people in your life, and _now_ you have people who make your life worth living and whose smiles light up your world." She smiled at Jack who, after a minute, smiled back and nodded.

"That is why you won't open the door?" the Doctor asked.

"I can't open the door if I'm not there and I had to make sure you stayed here, to find her, instead of going inside me and tinkering with my buttons."

"Oh that sounds so dirty." Jack laughed.

The Doctor coughed, trying to get the attention back to him and the important matter of what had happened to Rose Tyler in that universe.

"Oh yes, you want answers right? But can I get something to eat first? My body is really hungry," she said before she got to the Doctor and bit his neck.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, grabbing his neck, looking at her confused.

"You were thinking about that," she said, looking at Jack. "But people don't eat people, do they?"

"They do, but in a different way," Jack explained and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels, kissing him. He move his arms around trying to think what to do, but sadly the kiss ended before he could make a decision. "Oh I like kissing, but biting is better. There is a winner!"

The Doctor stood in shock for a minute. He was starting to get mad at the fact that every time he kissed Rose there was somebody else in her body. The Bad Wolf, his TARDIS, and his least favourite Cassandra...except that time in Rome, when he kissed her as she came back to life after being a stone. He smiled at the memory and decided that the first thing he was doing when she came back to be his Rose, he was going to kiss her, properly. "Jack, stop corrupting my TARDIS," he ordered, pointing at him like a teacher would to a problematic student.

"I'll tell Ianto to bring something," Jack said, ignoring the Doctor's words.

"Fish and chips!" she demanded and Jack nodded before he got out. "You always eat fish and chips, and it sounds nice," she said, playing with the necklace. The Doctor had put the 'lucky pants' coin necklace on her. "You know...she never got a mortgage," she said, giving him a look full of significance, hoping that he would understand what was she trying to say.

"Oh," he answered, looking at the white wall in interest.

"Oh? That is all?" She sighed. "I promise you, she is fine. This is the best she has been in the last three years."

"Show me," he demanded.

"The last nineteen years of her life," she said, moving her hand to his temple to make the connection necessary.

"Nineteen years," he whispered, frowning. Had it really been that long for her?

But all questions died in his mind when she touched him. He saw himself and the TARDIS standing in a long hallway full of doors. It was memory lane...Rose's memory lane. Taking a deep breath, he started to open doors.

...

_"Being unconscious is the best sleep ever," she said to Mickey when he found her unconscious n the floor after a Loppsox hit her trying to escape._

_..._

"_Rose I'm your friend; you need to get out of that flat someday," Mickey said, knocking the door, trying to get to the girl crying in bed._

_..._

"_Aren't you afraid of dying, little human?" the humanoid alien in front of her asked, with a wicked smile on his lips._

"_You aren't afraid of dying when you have nothing to live for," Rose said, looking at the blaster in front of her face.  
_

...

"_Okay Blondie, you have two days to be miserable, but next Monday I'm getting you up and you are coming back to work," Donna said, looking at her boss._

"_Yes Donna," she whispered, with her eyes and thoughts still lost beyond the window._

_..._

"_Good old Donna,"_the Doctor thought at those memories. They must be from early on, when Rose started in Torchwood. She looked younger, so broken and so sad. His hearts hurt at her words because he knew, he knew what it was to feel like you had nothing to live for.

He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her training to be a Torchwood agent. A door labelled 'Fails' showed him all the training she did and all the fails; every time she fell, every time she broke something trying to use a gun, every broken bone, and hospital visit...but most of all, it showed him every time she stood up to try again.

...

"_And that is how the Doctor and Rose escaped,_"_she explained to the little boy next to her._

"_Hopping?" he asked._

"_Yep, that's s what you do on Hop." She smiled to the little boy and dropped a kiss n his forehead. "Now be a good boy and sleep."_

"_Night night big sis."_

"_Night night little bro." She smiled, getting out of the room.  
_

_..._

_"Happy birthday Rose!" An older looking Jackie said with a big smile.  
_

_..._

"_You know, we hold hands because for that brief moment you are not alone against the world," Rose said to her secretary Donna Noble when she saw her with her boyfriend._

_..._

_"Donna! I need a new marker!" Rose demanded as the Doctor entered in that memorie and saw the place full with papers and books, alien technology and annotations in every flat surface._

"_Here." Donna gave her the marker. "Do you understand all of these?" she asked, confused, looking at the equations._

"_Some parts. That's why I have so many books and so much help. I'm not a genius." Rose used her calculator to try to get a new number._

"_Except with languages." Donna walked to the door._

"_Yeah, but I cheat on that," Rose muttered, absently playing with the key in her neck._

_..._

"_I'm going to have to Jack Harkness my way out of this prison," Rose said, rearranging her top. "Hello handsome," she purred, smiling to the guard.  
_

_..._

"_With just a little bit of jiggery pokery," Rose whispered, moving the cables; they sparkled and she smiled._

"_So, 'jiggery pokery'. Do they teach you that at Torchwood?" Sam - one of Rose's friends - asked._

"_Nah, but they should."  
_

_..._

_She danced in Flosh 23 during the rain festival when they closed a commercial deal with Torchwood._

_..._

_She was back in that beach. Once a year, every year, she went there because it was the last place she saw him, like people who usually went to visit a grave of someone they lost, she sat on a rock and thought of him. "Tomorrow I'm getting my PhD in linguistics; I'm going to be Doctor Rose Tyler. I think you would be impressed."_

_...  
_

The Doctor saw sixteen years of life and smiled with pride when he saw her getting her PhD. He saw the fantastic life he wanted for her; he was happy that she got better. "Do you have something to do with that?" He looked at her curious.

"I never stopped translating for her; it was my way to protect her, to keep her safe."

"Thank you," the Doctor said and they smiled at each other as they kept walking through the hallway.

"That is, until that mission in Russia," the TARDIS explained when they stopped in front of a dark wooden door, surrounded by chains "Do you want to stop for a minute before we go to that?"

"She was happy, was she?" He looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, after some time. The fire woman helped her to get better, like she helped you when she was a bride. Now...now is when things get pear-shaped...is that why you hate pears so much?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah, and they get all squashy in your mouth." He stuck his tongue out, disgusted by the very idea and she laughed at him.

"I know you miss her, I miss her too. She talked to me; she's s nice and she makes you smile. Anyone that makes you happy makes me happy."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to the door. They both nodded and the Doctor braced himself for what was coming. The TARDIS put her hand on the door; the chains fell to the ground and the door opened itself.

_..._

"_Rose! Wait!" the skinny, dark haired man shouted, running behind her, trying to stop her before she got to the car._

"_Ben, I have to go, you know that, and it's just Russia," she said with a smile. "It's not like I'm going to some other planet again."_

"_I know, I know I just... You come back to me." He rested his forehead against hers. "Go and have adventures, but you come back to me Rose Tyler," he ordered her and kissed her lips softly._

"_I will," she promised and kissed him one last time before she ran to the car._

"I thought you said..." the Doctor asked the TARDIS, feeling the jealousy getting to him. She was his Rose Tyler; his in every planet and universe, not some Ben something. He didn't have the right to touch her. He wanted to said, 'Hands of the blonde!' He was selfish and he didn't care about it. Rassilon, when had he become this possessive?

"I said she didn't get a mortgage. I didn't say she was celibate. Beside, he loves her, but she doesn't love him."

_Rose got to Russia; her team talked to Torchwood Russia._

"_This is the object. Our best linguistics couldn't translate it and since you are the head of linguistic in Torchwood 3 and have so much contact with extraterrestrial entities, we think you could help us with this," Viktor explained, showing her a little white box._

_But Rose wasn't listening; her mind was filled with a song in a strange language she had only heard once before. It was Gallifreyan._

"Come back home Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked, looking at the box. "Did you...?"

"Mmm hmm." The TARDIS nodded. "I knew she was going to get trapped there. There was nothing I could do against that so I just found her a way back home."

_Rose moved her hand and touched the box. Everything got covered by golden light; when it dissipated everything had turned to dust in the ground, even her clothes._

"Blimey what was that?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"That was me, to wake up the dormant power inside her and bring her back, but in that universe, things are different. I don't know how the energy works in there."

"So it didn't bring her back." The Doctor sighed.

_That's s when Mars appeared. They trapped Rose and started experimenting on her. They lied to her family; they sent some clothes and the TARDIS key, the only thing that didn't turn to dust, to her family as a proof that she was dead._

"_I can do this without any pain, but I just don't care," the woman said, pushing a button and Rose screamed as the needles pierced her skin, collecting her spinal fluid._

"Stop it," the Doctor said. He couldn't handle it anymore. So much pain and blood. They hurt her for fun and knowledge; they made her travel in time and space so she could feed them information about oncoming events.

Rose's words to her torturers haunted his thoughts. _'You think yourself above aliens, but humans are the worst species in the cosmos, the only ones that hurt for fun and just the pleasure of seeing others in pain.'_

"That's all I can tell you for now. You have to make her come back," the TARDIS said as they came back to the room in Torchwood.

"What do you mean?"

"When I go, she won't come back. Her memories, her brain, are all scrambled inside her head. You need to find the words."

"I've seen this before. When the Time Agency sends you to a mission, they give you a set of words to activate your mind again. You could encounter some alien that could mess with your head. The words make everything make sense." Jack chuckled when he finish his explanation. "Mine were '_There are two flowers in a vase, the second one is green_' that put all my thoughts in order."

Sexy took the food from Jack and started to eat, moaning at the flavor.

The Doctor just sat in his chair with a haunted look in his eyes, a mixture between pain, sorrow, and anger.

Jack put his hand on his shoulder, trying to show support to whatever that was on his mind.

"I don't know her words, you need to find her words."

She ate some more and sadness covered her face. "You know, since we're talking with mouths I just wanted to say, 'Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you'," she said standing in front of the Doctor, feeling the sadness overcoming her, at the knowledge that they would never be able to talk again, not once Rose came back.

"It's very nice to meet you too." The Doctor smiled and wiped the tear that rolled through her cheek.

"I have a leak."

"You are crying, my old girl," he corrected, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I like when you call me that." She smiled, closing her eyes, and resting her head against his palm. "I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough."

He smiled and hugged her thigh; he wanted Rose back, but it made him so sad knowing that he would never be able to talk to his TARDIS like this again.

"Am I? Still?" she asked suddenly.

"Are you what?"

"The most beautiful thing you have ever known?"

"Always."

He kissed her forehead and helped her lay on the bed. She let her breath out and the golden light covered Rose's body. It concentrated in her chest and she raised her chest as the light got out of it and made its way back to the blue box.

The Doctor heard the Gallifreyan words for 'I love you' from his TARDIS and he said it back before he took Rose's hand and bent over her.

"Wake up Rose Tyler. Allons-y!" he whispered in her ear and smiled as he saw her eyes open slowly. "Hello."

"Hello." She smiled, looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Doctor! The TARDIS door is open!" Martha announced, entering in the room.

The moment Rose saw her, she screamed, afraid. She tried to escape; she even fell from the bed, screaming and moaning. She dragged herself through the ground until she got trapped in a corner of the room when she saw the colour of the wall.

"White walls, bad walls. I don't like white walls, get me out, get me out" She dragged her hands through her hair, pulling her legs to her chest, trying to disappear in her corner.

* * *

"Then Doctor Jones, do you have anything to report about Mister Tony here?" Mars asked looking at Martha Jones, with her hands and clothes filled with blood.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you to my lovely betas for their work!  
**

**R&R please and thank you to all those who put the Story alert!  
**

**Keep in mind that there are two Marthas, proper Martha and wrong Martha, please don't think that I have something against her, this is just for the sake of the drama in the story.  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes  
**


	6. The Broken Rose

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Then Doctor Jones, do you have anything to report about Mister Tony here?" Mars asked looking at Martha Jones, with her hands and clothes filled with blood._

**Chapter 5.**_  
_

**"The Broken Rose"**

"Mars! My friend long…time no see…I…I…. thought you forgot about me." Tony gave him a wide sarcastic smile, showing his bloody teeth. Mars' eyes flew through his body, full of open wounds and half healed cuts, his hands chained over his head, supporting his broken arm.

"Glad you are still this side of the grave." Mars smile as he drank his tea.

"Commander, I was expecting you to use _it_." Martha smiled and opened the briefcase she had requested a couple of hours ago.

"Start with it then," he ordered.

Martha put on special gloves and took the little white box with strange swirly circles, and put it inside one of her thousands of machines. She and Mars got out of the room. Entering an observation room and pressing a button on her remote control, the machine dropped the box over Tony. They waited, but nothing happened.

"It didn't react," Mars scolded, clenching his fists.

"The Box didn't work," Martha said to herself, getting back in the room.

"What was that supposed to do?" Tony asked confused, looking at the box over his chest; Mars took the box using the gloves and put it back in the briefcase.

Mad at the results, Martha put a thick black cable in his chest. Instantly, three big clamps dug deep inside him. As Tony clenched his teeth, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming, Martha pressed a button on her machine and the electricity passed through him. "It's not working. I had to bring him back the three times he died," Martha reported stopping the machine once he fell unconscious.

"You think it was something only she had?"

"Yes, her immune system was different. It killed from the common cold to Ebola. His is no different from yours or mine."

"What about the information? Has he told you where he sent his sister?"

"He just said she is safe a universe away."

"Keep working and find out where he sent her, time and coordinates," Mars ordered before he left.

"Yes Sir." Martha smiled.

* * *

"Rose, Rose calm down." The Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm the terrified girl.

"White walls, bad walls," she keep repeating; the Doctor hugged her against his chest and rocked slowly, whispering sweet words to her, until she calmed down.

"What did I do?" Confused, Martha looked at Jack.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if she doesn't see you again." He felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do; besides, Rose was the priority.

"And what am I suppose to do? Hide 'till she gets better?"

"Maybe you could go home," Jack suggested.

"I can't. I left home in 2007 we're in 2012. It's just a couple of years, but I can't just appear home like that."

"Let's just wait; the Doctor will decide what to do."

"Rose?" The Doctor tried to get her attention now that she was calmer.

"I want to go home." She looked at him, with the fear still in her eyes.

"Let's go home then."

He helped her stand up and, making sure she didn't see Martha, he took her back to the TARDIS. The moment Rose saw the place, she started getting nervous, looking at everything like it was ready to kill her.

"It's alright Rose, I'm here."

He tried to calm her, make her feel safe, but it wasn't until she saw the TARDIS that she calmed down completely. She laughed and ran to it; she looked for the key on the chain hanging on her chest, but it wasn't there, just a coin.

"You gave me this," she whispered, playing with the coin.

"Yes I did." He smiled at her and opened the door. "Welcome home, Rose Tyler." They smiled at each other for a second before she stepped inside, followed by him right behind her.

Martha waited outside; she was hoping the Doctor would use the TARDIS to send Rose to her home, in whichever time she was from, but nothing happened. After five minutes of waiting, she finally understood: Rose was already home.

"Let's get you some clothes, yeah?" He smiled and she nodded; he took her hand and guided her through the hallways until they found the hot pink door with the swirly circles that formed her name.

"I have missed this place so much," she murmured, putting her hand on the door. "Nineteen years."

"I'm gonna wait for you in the console room," the Doctor said, but neither of them moved; they just stood there looking at each other until he kissed her forehead and held her against him for a minute. "You are home now Rose, I've got you."

"I've got you." She smiled, tongue in teeth. "And I'm never gonna leave you."

_"I made my decision a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you."_ Her words from long ago came back to him.

"Now go, go and get dressed. I'm starting to get cold; I want my jacket back," he ordered pointing at her.

"Yeah." She nodded and went inside her room.

The Doctor closed the door and sighed as all the humor in him died with her. He rested his head against the door for a minute. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his body away from the door, walking to the console room, finding Jack and Martha in there.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"She seems fine, but I think it's just the familiarity of the TARDIS; some place inside her head must make her feel safe," he explained, sitting on the chair.

"What happened to her Doc?"

"It was Torchwood; we were visiting her mother when…"

He started talking, explaining all that happened at Canary Wharf, how he lost her. Jack nodded clenching his fists, feeling worse by the minute, and Martha did the same. She felt her heart break for him and had to clean the tears falling over her cheeks a couple of times.

"And what happened to her over there, in that parallel world?" Martha asked once she found her voice.

"She had a good life, a fantastic life, until something happened, and Bad Wolf woke up."

He explained the Bad Wolf to Martha and with a broken voice full of guilt, he explained what happened to her those three years trapped in Torchwood.

"Now we have to find a way to bring her memories back, to make her brain work again."

"What if you read her mind?" Martha suggested.

"I can't, it's just too dangerous in her state now."

"I have an idea…but you are not going to like it." Jack laid on the console, crossing his arms over his chest. "Send me there; send me to the other universe. I'll find the words and come back."

"No, I'm not sending you there Jack." He stood up, shoving his hand through his hair.

"Yes, you will, it's the only way."

"You could die!"

"Then I come back. Unlike you, I don't run out of lives."

The Doctor froze for a minute. "There is no way you could make the trip; we don't have what we need and what will happen to you if they find you?"

"But what if it's just a projection?" Martha suggested.

"It requires too much energy and the TARDIS can't move now; she's still recuperating from what she did with Rose."

"I have something from the other side; the neck brace Rose was wearing. The GPS chip wasn't that bad; we could use it to send me there."

After a couple of minutes of thinking and thinking, the Doctor gave up. There was no other way to find the words and he couldn't have Rose in that state for much longer. Every minute made things worse for her.

"Fine, we do it your way. Bring me the pieces of the neck brace," he ordered and Jack put a hand in his shoulder.

"We will bring Rose back to herself," he said, trying to convince them both and went back to Tosh for the pieces.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. "What is going to happen to me?"

"Why would anything happen to you?" he asked confused, while he moved his leg impatiently.

"You know why. Rose is back; you don't need me anymore."

"I…"

The Doctor got interrupted by Jack; he took the piece of the neck brace and started working. Twenty minutes later he was ready. He had the chip in Jack's vortex manipulator and some cables tied him to the console.

"It's going to take ninety seconds to be ready," he instructed.

"Doctor?" Rose asked entering in the room, wearing dark jeans and a blue a shirt, her hair wet from her bath. Luckily, Martha had gone to her room once he started to work or Rose would be having another panic attack.

"Hello gorgeous, how are you feeling?" Jack asked with a wide smile.

"Dressed," she answered, walking to him. She poked his chin, tilting her head to the side. "You are Jack."

"In the flesh," he answered charmingly.

"You have nice flesh." Rose smiled at him and went back to the Doctor. "Your coat." She gave the wet coat to him and he understood what had happened; she'd entered the shower with the coat on.

"Thank you." He smiled at her when a high pitched noise got his attention. "It's ready."

"Off we go then," Jack said, taking a deep breath.

"Into time! And Space!" Rose said high fiving them both, like she had done a life time ago and they couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?" the Doctor asked, with his hand ready to press the red button on the console.

"See you in hell." Jack put his finger over the vortex manipulator, ready to press the button at the Doctor's command. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Do I get a kiss? ...Like last time," he explained at the confused look on the Doctor's face.

"Maybe when you come back," he answered and they pressed the button at the same time; Jack disappeared in the middle of the golden light.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok new chapter on, what do you think?  
**

**Please review, now we have a lovely button for it, thank you for puting the story in alert and favorite, but I really want to know your opinion about it.**

**Love  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes  
**


	7. Jack's plan

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Off we go then," Jack said, taking a deep breath._

_"Into time! And Space!" Rose said high fiving them both, like she had done a life time ago and they couldn't help but smile._

_"You ready?" the Doctor asked, with his hand ready to press the red button on the console._

_"See you in hell." Jack put his finger over the vortex manipulator, ready to press the button at the Doctor's command. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Do I get a kiss? ...Like last time," he explained at the confused look on the Doctor's face._

_"Maybe when you come back," he answered and they pressed the button at the same time; Jack disappeared in the middle of the golden light._

**Chapter 6.**

**"Jack's plan"**

Jack opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did. Hard to know when you're in complete darkness... But it wasn't the absent of light kind of darkness, it was cold and hollow. It was the absence of everything; his feet weren't even touching the floor. There was no floor.

No up.

No down.

No right.

No left.

That's when something touched his shoulder. He turned around and found one of his worst nightmares ... A Dalek. He could recognise the metallic arm/weapon pressing against him anywhere and if that wasn't, enough he got hit in the stomach by something cold and metallic that he couldn't identify. They were just floating around. That's when it hit him. He knew where he was...

The Void.

* * *

Rose moved to the place where Jack had been, the golden particles floating around her before they disappeared.

"Oh, that tickles," she laughed when the door opened and Gwen stepped in.

"Where is Jack?" she asked before she froze in place. It took her fifteen minutes to decide whether or not to enter the strange box and now that she did, it made sense why the four of them could be inside. The place was bigger in the inside! It was flipping enormous. In. The. Inside!. After the mandatory running around the outside, and mouth opening and closing, trying to find words, the Doctor made her sit down on the jump seat.

"It's dimensionally transcendental; it means that it's bigger in the inside."

"Yeah." Gwen nodded, calming down. She remembered her question from before, but as she was phrasing it again, Rose stood behind her and took her hair. She moved it around a little and pulled it up behind Gwen's head.

"Look, look! It's Gwyneth." Rose smiled to the Doctor who just frowned for a minute.

"Of course! Gwyneth, Christmas in Cardiff, 1969!" the Doctor exclaimed excited.

"We met Charles Dickens!"

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled at the memory.

"What are you talking about?"Gwen asked, starting to lose her patience.

"We met someone who looked just like you," the Doctor explained excitedly.

"Spatial genetic multiplicity," Rose said with a smile. "Means an echo and repetition of physical traits across a Time rift," she explained, tilting her head to the side.

"How did you know that?" he asked, frowning.

"I had seen it before, in the other universe. Have you met Casanova?"

"I owe him a chicken actually." He tugged his ear.

"I saw a picture of him in a history book. In the other universe, he looks exactly like you," Rose said, poking his chin with a finger and both of them smile.

* * *

Terrified, Jack pushed the buttons in his vortex manipulator. He needed to get back to the Doctor, but instead of going back he arrived somewhere else, a little room, full with screens and computer. A woman and a man were already there, looking at the screens.

"A surveillance room," Jack whispered, looking at the place. "Oh hello handsome." He smiled charmingly to the man, who didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. "Hey!" Jack tried to touch him, only to watch as his hand pass through the man's body "Oh great, I'm a ghost."

"I found her!" the woman said. She was quite beautiful; she had long black hair, beautiful green eyes, trained body covered by a Torchwood uniform. The only thing that stained her beauty was an almost imperceptible white scar from her chin to her right eye.

"Finally!" exclaimed the man. He had short blond hair and hazel eyes; he was also wearing a Torchwood uniform.

"Tin Dog, this is Echo are you looking at these?" The woman used the code names, talking to her hear piece.

_-"Yeah, send all of the Bad Wolf Project."_

The voice answered her and that caught Jack's attention. Bad Wolf, that HAD to have something to do with Rose. It was practically her middle name! Besides, he knew that voice; he couldn't place it, but he knew it.

"Look Echo," the man whispered, almost out of breath, looking at the screen.

"Rose." Jack frowned looking at the footage curiously.

...

_"Tell me, Rose Tyler, are you scared?"The woman that looked exactly like Martha Jones asked Rose who was sitting in a wooden chair with her arms and legs chained to it._

_Rose laugh, a fake hollow, Torchwood-trained laugh. "Not my first kidnapping you know. I actually think that two more and I get a free cupcake in the cafeteria."_

_...  
_

The three of them laugh. The woman-Echo- changed to the next video, just to see the woman put her feet on Rose's chest and push her, and the chair, to a pool. Slowly, Rose fell to the bottom of it.

"She's gonna drown!" the man exclaimed, with his eyes open in horror.

And Rose did. After the first two minutes in which Rose could hold her breath, her survival instinct kicked in and made her take a deep breath, drowning instantly.

The three of them stood in silence, holding their breaths. Rose was dead. Jack looked at the screen in horror as they took Rose's limp body out of the pool.

...

_"5-4-3-2...1," the Martha in the screen counted down as a golden light started in Rose's chest. Her back arched and, gasping for air, Rose came back to life._

_...  
_

"Oh my god," the three of them whispered in perplexity.

* * *

"Jack is in another universe," the Doctor explained to Gwen, while he was looking at the screen, reading the whirly circles only he could understood.

"I want ice cream, do you have ice cream?" Rose asked suddenly. "I like 5.5/Apple/26, the end of the world, pizza, plastic, Raxacoricofallapatorious, chips! An impossible planet, France in a space ship, seven Harry Potters in one night, taking the Doctor's hand," she spoke as fast as she could, without even stopping for breath.

"Rose! Rose, calm down. Shhhh, calm down," he tried to calm her down, holding her against his body as she calmed down, listening to his heats.

"Who my brain doesn't left work?" Rose asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to fix it Rose, I promise." He cleaned the tears in her cheeks before he kissed her forehead; Rose was getting worse by the minute, her brain getting more scrambled.

* * *

The image changed and showed Rose sitting in a white sterile room. She had her head full of electrodes, cables, and other things they couldn't name. The man next to her was talking into a recorder.

...

_"I recommend a wake up signal. It's possible her brain could scramble and even collapse on itself during the travels product of the temporal and spatial differential. She could even do that to herself, as it might be too much for her brain to handle." The man sat in front of her and started to say words at random and looking at a computer that showed him some results. "Little Rose has a big blue box," the man tried the words that had the best reaction from her subconscious mind._

_"Inside there is a big bad wolf," Rose answered absently._

_...  
_

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. He had the words he needed, but his happiness ended as the next footage showed something even worse that the first one. The not-so-good-Martha-Jones threw gasoline at her and, luckily for Jack, the man fast-forward the video so they didn't have to see the outcome. When Rose came back to life once again, she barked at Martha something in Krestloferian.

"Oh Rosie, you kiss your Doctor with that mouth?" Jack laughed at Rose's insult, the Krestloferiantis version of a Babylonian whore.

"That didn't sound nice," the man scoffed.

"Yeah, like you had said something nice after that."

...

_"You are in the losing team now Miss Tyler." Martha laughed at her pain._

_"Maybe, but it's the right team."_

_...  
_

It was the last thing the screens showed before they went dark.

"I can't keep watching this," the woman said.

"Wait! She isn't in here. This report from last week says she is missing; she disappeared last week. It happened when Hellhound came for her," he explained, looking at some report about the project.

"They might have escaped," she whispered, with a hint of hope in her voice.

"It says that they trapped him and they are trying to see if he can do what she can, with them being relatives and all."

-_"Send everything over here and find the Hellhound."_

The voice in their earpiece ordered and both of them nodded. The man pressed a series of keys and, after a couple of problems with security, firewalls, and fake footage, they found what they were looking for.

"Oh shit," Jack whispered, looking at the screen showing a man in the worse shape possible. He was alive just out of hard will.

The three of them stood in silence. He looked like he was resting between tortures and Jack got closer to the screen. He knew those eyes, but from where? He tried to remember when a loud noise brought him back to the present and blood across the screen answered his suspicion.

"Shit!" Echo screamed, firing her gun to whoever shot her partner. "Raven! Raven!" she called, trying to make him wake up, but he was already dead.

-_"Get out of there, now!"_

The voice in her earpiece commanded and Jack did. He pushed the buttons on his vortex manipulator once more, knowing he would end in the void. Clenching his teeth, he cursed once one of those metallic things that wasn't a Dalek hit him, he press the button again praying that this time will take him to the Doctor.

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed when he materialised once again, dead on the floor.

"Oh god Jack." Gwen shook his body, hoping this wouldn't be the last of his lives.

He gasped for air coming back to life. Holding Gwen by the shoulders, he kissed her deeply, playing with her tongue for a full minute before he let her go.

"Thank you." He smiled charmingly before he stood up.

"Jack did you-?" the Doctor asked and he nodded, looking at Rose, who was grabbing his shirt, keeping her ear pressed against his chest, like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Jack grabbed her by the cheeks and saw her eyes lost in space while she whispered words that made no sense.

"One, two, seven, green, woman weeping, frozen cold, box blue small, nothing real nothing left, going through motions, Ood things, wolves and queens, cat nurses and pink and yellow girls."

"Little Rose has a big blue box," Jack said with a smile.

"Inside there is a big bad wolf," Rose whispered in response.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Ok! other sunday other chapter, what do you guys think?  
**

**I know Bad Wolf and Tin Dog are always their code names, but what other code name would be cooler than Bad Wolf?  
**

**see you next sunday! =)  
**

**-The Girl who Writes.**


	8. Hello Again

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Little Rose has a big blue box," Jack said with a smile._

_"Inside there is a big bad wolf," Rose whispered in response._

**Chapter 7**

**"Hello again".**

Rose kept her eyes closed for a moment as everything in her head went back to its place. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Jack standing in front of her.

"Be a doll and tell me who I am," Jack asked, insecure if that had worked or not.

"You are Captain Jack Harkness. I met you during the London Blitz, we danced on your invisible space ship in front of the Big Ben," she said, smiling with her tongue poking on the side.

"You are back!"

"I'm back!"

Both of them laughed and hugged each other, screaming, "_I missed you!"_ and Jack spun her in the room, laughing and humming Moonlight Sonata from Glenn Miller.

Gwen smiled at them; she had never seen Jack so genuinely happy. The Doctor smiled at them; Rose was back, but it was his turn to have her. "_Captain envy_,"he remembered how Rose had called the feeling he had so long ago and it was coming back to him. He scoffed, trying to get her attention back.

"Go with him before he kills me with that look," Jack said, leaving Rose back on the floor, in front of the Doctor. "Let's go," he told Gwen and took her hand he led her out side.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, looking at her eyes, hoping they would show him what he was looking for, what was missing from her the last five days. He needed those beautiful honey eyes to show him Rose, the one he was in love with.

And they did.

"Doc-" Rose started to say now that she was finally back in her right mind, but her words were cut by the Doctor's lips. He shoved his hand in her hair and brought her body to his. After a whole second, Rose reacted and started to kiss him back. Rose tilted her head to the side to make the kiss more passionate until air started to become necessary and the Doctor let her go.

"Hello," he said with a wide smile.

"Hello." She kept her eyes closed for a minute, until he spoke again.

"That day in the beach, you said something, remember?" he asked and Rose opened her eyes to see how nervous he was. She nodded and he continued talking. "Say it again," he asked. "If you want, if you still…" he corrected himself and left the words unspoken. "_If you still love me."_

"I love you." She gave him a little smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"And I suppose... if it's my _first_ chance to say it... Rose Tyler..." With every word he leaned closer to her, until he got to that very same phrase, the last words he once said. He got closed enough to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He took a step back to see Rose's reaction; she just smiled and grabbed him by the lapels of his suit. She stood in her tiptoes and kissed him once more. The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist with the need of feeling her closer to him.

"Remind me why we didn't do this before?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers, caressing her lips with his thumb.

"Because you are thick! You're Mister Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickannia." Rose giggled.

"Well, I'm moving to Rose Town."

"Rose Town? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"I just kissed Rose Tyler; my brain is not exactly working right now."

They smiled at each other and hugged once more. The Doctor spun with her for a minute, laughing, before he put her on the floor again.

"I have to go back," Rose said, looking at him in the eyes.

"I know," he said, taking her hand. "We are going to stop them, I promise."

"Jack! Come in," Rose called and Jack entered again, pretending he hadn't been listening to the whole conversation right outside the door.

"You call me?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Jack, I need to know what you saw in the other side," Rose demanded and the Doctor felt the change in her. She wasn't the girl he had just kissed; she was the Torchwood agent, planning a mission.

"I landed in a surveillance room. There was a man and a woman there, Raven and Echo."

"Josh and Eliza." Rose nodded. "They are part of my brother's team."

As soon as those words left Rose's lips, Jack new whom her brother was: the man he saw in the torture chamber. Now he remembered from where he knew those eyes; they had the same eyes.

"They were looking for information on the Bad Wolf project," Jack said and the Doctor took Rose hand when she tensed at those words. "They had another subject in the project. Echo called him Hellhound."

"Tony," Rose whispered, her eyes wide open. She stood up, ready to go and find him. "They have my brother."

"What else do you know?" the Doctor asked, taking Rose's hand, forcing her to stay sitting on the jump seat.

"They were trying to see if your brother could do the things you are capable of, Rose." He hesitated as he spoke the next words, afraid of her reaction, but she had a right to know. "They tortured him; when I saw him, he was barely alive."

"I'm going for him," Rose said standing up, ready to go and fight, when the Doctor took her hand. "What?"

"We are going with you, but you need to calm down and do this right. If they trap you again…" His words died; he couldn't say the words.

"I know. We go to my house first. I have my Torchwood team; we need to close that place down."

"And how are we going to the other side? My vortex manipulator won't work again and besides, I ended up in the void before I got to the other side and I was a ghost."

"Now I'm here, they made me go to so many places and times, I can do it."

"Are you sure you can? I mean, one thing is jumping around in one universe, time, and space, but now you're going to another universe. Rose, the physical stress could kill you and don't said _'I'll just come back'_ because it's not that simple. What if we end in the void and you can't come back?"

"Don't you trust me?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor and that thing happened again: the whole world disappear around them.

"I do."

"Then let's go," she said, offering him her hand; the Doctor took her hand and Jack took her left hand.

"You two just forget about me, did you?"

Rose just laughed and kissed his cheek; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating for the place she wanted to be: her house, the living room. A golden dust surrounded the three and Rose whispered some words. Jack didn't catch them, but the Doctor did; she was talking in Gallifreyan sending her the cordenates to where she wanted to go.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed as they disappeared.

Jack opened one eye and sighed in relief. They didn't land in the void this time, Rose was next to him. She took a deep breath and jumped back to her feet with a wide smile that said, 'We did it!' Next to her, also on the floor, was the Doctor. He blinked a couple of times and stood up with a little help from Rose. The three of them looked at the place. Rose's house or, at least, the living room, was nothing like any house they had been to before. It had a tree in the middle of the place, the roots were exposed, and in some strange way, it looked like the console room ofthe TARDIS. The floor was made of ramps, through which you could see the solid ground supporting the tree. A long corridor led to some of the other parts of the house and at the opposite place of the corridor was a white door that led to the outside world.

All inspections of the place were interrupted when the distinct sound of a gasp and a cup breaking filled the place. The three of them turned around to find a redheaded woman standing in the entrance of the corridor, her skin white and her eyes open in terror, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Doctor?" she whispered almost breathlessly.

**TBC.**

* * *

**I know you must be asking yourself what about Martha?. But think about it, Rose is just back, they have to save Tony and stop Torchwood Russia.  
**

**So Martha is not something the Doctor can't care about right now, at least that is how I see it.  
**

**Hope you like this chp and the reunion don't desapoint you =)  
**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


	9. The truth beneath the Box

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed as they disappeared._

_Jack opened one eye and sighed in relief. They didn't land in the void this time, Rose was next to him. She took a deep breath and jumped back to her feet with a wide smile that said, 'We did it!' Next to her, also on the floor, was the Doctor. He blinked a couple of times and stood up with a little help from Rose. The three of them looked at the place. Rose's house or, at least, the living room, was nothing like any house they had been to before. It had a tree in the middle of the place, the roots were exposed, and in some strange way, it looked like the console room ofthe TARDIS. The floor was made of ramps, through which you could see the solid ground supporting the tree. A long corridor led to some of the other parts of the house and at the opposite place of the corridor was a white door that led to the outside world._

_All inspections of the place were interrupted when the distinct sound of a gasp and a cup breaking filled the place. The three of them turned around to find a redheaded woman standing in the entrance of the corridor, her skin white and her eyes open in terror, like she had just seen a ghost._

_"Doctor?" she whispered almost breathlessly._

**Chapter 8**

"**The Truth Beneath the Box"**

The three of them turned around. Rose smiled and walked up to her, hugging the woman with a big smile; she returned the hug even if she was in complete shock.

"You're alive," she whispered with her eyes wide open.

"It's hard to kill someone who never gives up!" Rose smiled, letting go of her.

"And you know everything about not giving up." She laughed and hugged Rose once more.

"Donna," the Doctor whispered, looking at the woman hugging Rose.

"Donna?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor curiously.

"She is Rose's personal assistant and I met her once back in our universe. Well, not this Donna, our Donna, from our universe, this is parallel Donna."

"I would like horizontal Donna." Jack smiled, looking at the woman lustfully.

That's when she noticed the two men standing a couple of steps away. She let Rose go and examined them for a couple of seconds in complete silence. The Doctor was wondering if that's how he looked when he was examining something or someone when Donna talked once more.

"Did you get married again?" Donna asked, hands on her hips as she looked at Rose.

"Again?" Jack asked, smiling. Oh, that was a story he most definitely wanted to hear.

"What?" Rose asked confused. "Oh no, no, and that just happened sixteen times!"

"Seventeen, if you count that goat with tentacles!"

_"More like 28,"_ the Doctor thought. They had been married, partnered, krestshot, or whatever it was called in that particular place, in almost every planet they went. At first, it was by accident, then after regeneration he started doing it on purpose, holding hands, hugging, touching her hair, sharing food from the same plate, jumping over those circles in Vaiosus, whatever it took to show her as off limits.

"Oi! Alanntriskes was a great husband and he got you those hats you wanted!" Rose pointed at Donna with an accusatory finger. "And you know we just married so we could escape from that planet."

Jack walked straight to Donna and, taking her hand, he introduced himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" he asked charmingly.

"Donna…Donna Noble," she said, smiling back.

"Oh don't start!" the Doctor complained.

"I'm just saying hello to Miss Noble here," he answered, trying to act innocent.

"Miss? Why do you call me Miss? Do I look single to you?"

"Not particularly, I'm just hoping. Although I don't really care, I'm not the jealous type." He winked at her.

"Your friends are weird Rose," Donna said.

Rose just smiled before taking the Doctor's hand. "Donna Noble, meet the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Donna looked at the skinny man confused. He looked familiar somehow. "No wait…Doctor? That Doctor, as in "_Someone has to be the Doctor_", Doctor?" Donna's eyes were once again opened wide.

"Yep that is me, hello." He smiled, happy to met Donna again.

After presentations, and some other sexual innuendos from Jack to everyone in the room, they walked to the kitchen. It was a big place, with a table in the middle, a refrigerator, a pantry, a kettle, a stove, everything a normal kitchen had, but what took Jack's attention was the ceiling. There wasn't one. It was just glass and you could see the stars above the house.

"Your house is crazy," Jack said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Eccentric. When you have a lot of money you aren't crazy, just eccentric," she said, making tea. "There you go." She gave everyone their cup of tea, coffee for Jack, and sat down on one of the chairs next to the table.

"Doctor," Donna started. "What happened?" She looked at Rose, waiting for answers.

"Before that, what is it with calling her Doctor?" Jack asked. It was starting to confuse him.

"The first day in Torchwood, when I wasn't even part of it, I went to talk to Pete. Everyone was getting ready to go against an alien threat."

"And of course you get involved in the middle of it," Donna said. "I always wonder if you are really brave or just have poor self preservation skills."

"Jeopardy friendly you are," the Doctor said, grinning at her.

"Yes I am." Rose grinned back. "The thing is, Mickey and Pete tried to stop me. They said I wasn't trained and that I didn't know what to do, but I did. They were from Aquistros VI; they just needed salt water to start back their ships."

"She went against every Torchwood agent in the field and was the first one to talk to those jellyfish-ish aliens and every time someone asked who she was she simple said, the Doctor."

"I needed something impressive so they let me pass through."

"And of course, I'm the most impressive thing you know." The Doctor smiled, adjusting his tie.

"Somebody had to be you; somebody had to give them a chance." Rose smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back, proud of his pink and yellow girl.

After taking a couple of sips from her cuppa, Rose turned serious and started to talk again. She told Donna what had happened to her, just editing the story a little. Rose talked carefully, leaving behind every detail about her torture and multiple deaths.

"So you can travel in time and space?" Donna asked, trying to act like she was talking about the weather.

"Yeah." Rose nodded.

"And this box is the box that you were-"

"Yes," Rose cut her off; she hadn't told the Doctor about that yet. "And now they have Tony."

"Those bastards!" Donna punched the table with her hand and the three of them flinched. "Okay I'm gonna take care of this. You are going to talk to your mom, she needs to know you're alive, and then we call Torchwood and get your team back. We come up with a plan and-"

"No," Rose said seriously.

"What? No what? You can't do this alone Rose," Donna tried to make Rose understand.

"She is not alone," the Doctor said, taking Rose hand.

"She has us," Jack said.

"Team TARDIS." Rose smiled, looking at them and both nodded.

"Let me at least call Mickey. The three of you can't take over Torchwood Russia."

"Not in a million years. I'm not going to involve somebody else in this and give them the possibility of getting any more of us." Rose looked at Donna with resolution in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Donna had Mickey and Tony's team on the phone, ready to go to Torchwood Russia with the schematics of what they were going to do in order to retrieve Tony. Donna ordered a Torchwood zeppelin to take them to Russia and got the Bad Wolf Project files from Mickey. Luckily, the files where written in Russian so she could remain ignorant about what really happened to Rose there.

"I'll take a look at these," Jack volunteered. Rose and the Doctor had already lived through that; the least he could do was spare them the pain of reliving everything.

"I reckon you know how to make a bomb?" Rose asked to the Doctor.

"I do." He nodded, knowing what Rose was thinking. She wasn't going to retrieve her brother and go home; she wanted T.R. burned to the ground along with all the things they did to her.

"Good, I'm going to get what you need." Rose stood up and looked at Donna. "Don't let him anywhere near my toaster," she ordered.

"That toaster makes excellent tea, waffles, and you loved those eggs!" the Doctor argued.

They laughed; it was so easy to just go back to being the Doctor and Rose. With her, he didn't have to be a Time Lord with a thousand responsibilities and she didn't have to be Agent Tyler, code name Bad Wolf.

"Do you understand what's happening?" Donna asked, leaning next to Jack.

"No idea, they are always like that," Jack answered with his eyes glued to the file.

The moment Rose got out of the room, the Doctor felt the emptiness and the loss of her heat, and he had to keep reminding himself that she was just in the next room. When he turned around to see Donna, her hand connected soundly and painfully with his cheek.

"What was that for?" he squeaked, massaging his cheek with his left hand, trying to calm the pain.

"That was for making her wait nineteen years for you, dumbo!" Donna scolded and Jack laughed.

"Good old Donna," the Doctor mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, trying to act innocent.

Luckily for him, Rose came back with a big box. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and started to work; sadly, Rose's toaster got sacrificed for the greater good. They reviewed the plan once more and grabbed something to eat. To Donna's shock, Rose ate chips. She had never seen Rose eating chips or going anywhere near them.

Two hours, and a lot of argument with Donna, later team TARDIS was in the zeppelin on their way to T.R. Jack was sleeping in one of the rooms and the Doctor was finishing the last of the bombs.

"You have that look on your face again," Rose said, sitting next to him. "That I-have-to-leave-Rose-out-of-this-because-it's-too-dangerous look," she explained.

"It is dangerous." He looked at her. "I just-" he started to say, but Rose kissed him, cutting his words.

"I don't need someone to treat me like I'm ten years old; I already have a mom."

They stood there silent for a minute. The Doctor could feel Rose had something to tell him. She kept moving her lips to talk, but stopped before the words came out, until she sighed and started talking again.

"Remember when you called me? You call my name and I went to _Dårlig Ulv__-__Stranden,_" Rose asked and he nodded. "After that, I started listening to a song; it followed me everywhere, all the time in my head."

The Doctor frowned. He knew everything that happened to Rose during those nineteen years, but his TARDIS left that specific part out.

"I went to a psychic in Torchwood. She took a look at me and just said _the box calls the wolf to calm the storm_." She let her words sink in for a moment before she continued, "Then I started to see the words everywhere I went, other aliens I encountered said the same and Ood Sigma said to me, _The music will guide you home, where only the wolf howling can calm the storm_."

"That's why you went to Russia, because they had found the box," the Doctor said, understanding and Rose nodded. "Everyone would have gone crazy and run away, but not you, not my Rose Tyler. You keep on looking for your answer, keep on trying, my brilliant, fantastic, beautiful pink and yellow girl, the golden wolf who calm my storm." He smiled, pressing his forehead against her, stroking her cheek.

"I'm guessing that means you are still glad you met me?"

"Oh yes," he answered, kissing her once more.

* * *

Rose opened her honey eyes. She was back in that white room chained to a chair. In front of her, one of the Torchwood employees stood, gun in hand, pointing to her brother's head. He was chained to the wall she knew oh-so-well.

"Tony!" Rose screamed, looking at the bleeding mess her brother now was.

"Hey big sis, glad you could join the party."

Tony smiled at her, even when all he wanted to do was scream at her for coming back, when the loud sound of a gunshot filled the air.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Hope you liked the ch. I really enjoy writtin Jack and Donna, they just came out naturaly somehow xD**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to all that R&R&alert&favorite the story =)  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


	10. Ten hours earlier

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_Rose opened her honey eyes, she was back in that white room chained to a chair, in front of her one of the Torchwood employee stood, gun in hand pointing to her brother's head, who was chained to the wall she knew oh so well._

_"Tony!" Rose screamed looking at the bleeding mass her brother now was._

_"Hey big sis, glad you could join the party"_

_Tony smiled at her, even when all he wanted to do was scream at her for coming back, when the loud sound of a gunshot filled the air._

**Chapter 9**

**"Ten Hours Earlier"**

Four hours later, they got to the airport. Jack, Rose, and the Doctor waited in the conference room, seated near the long wood table until the door opened to reveal a black man know as Mickey Smith. He was wearing black pants and a gray shirt; next to him Jack recognised Eliza -the woman from the surveillance room.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed and ran to hug him; he caught her and almost fell to the ground, laughing.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Mickey exclaimed once he regained his balance.

"Yeah, I noticed." She smiled at him, tongue in teeth, before turning her attention to Eliza. "Hello Eliza."

"Hi Rose, I'm glad you're back," she said with a forced smile. Rose could see in the woman face how worried she was about her brother. She knew Eliza and Tony had feelings for each other and she knew from experience how hard it must be for her to be there, acting normal, when all she wanted to do was go and save Tony.

"Mickey Mouse." Jack smiled, walking to the black man with a wide smile.

"Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey exclaimed in disbelief, but smiled and hugged the man anyway "Ha ha!" They both laughed, patting each other's backs.

"And that's Beefcacke."

"And that's enough hugging," Mickey said as he let go of Jack.

If seeing Jack wasn't shock enough, behind him Mickey found the Doctor. Donna had told him about the Doctor and Jack being in this universe, but seeing him, actually seeing the Doctor with his pinstriped brown suit and crazy hair that was like Christmas in July, was a different matter altogether.

"Mickey-Mick-Mickity. Long time no see." The Doctor smiled before he hugged him thight.

"Yeah boss, too long," Mickey said, hugging him back.

After the introductions/flirting ended, thanks to the Doctor's teacher voice and death glare, all sat around in the table. Eliza showed them a blue, 3D model of the T.R tower; the Doctor put on his specs and got closer to study the model.

"You have 3D? That is fantastic! You don't have 3D back in our universe until at least 2030." The Doctor smiled, moving his hand over the 3D model. "This is brilliant and it makes things so much easier than just looking at the plane plans. Oh plane plans, try saying that five times fast," he said, bumping his shoulder with Rose's as she giggled.

"Where are you from that you have never seeing a 3D model?" Eliza asked confused. This man was supposed to be some kind of genius and here he was babbling about a 3D model.

"Oh, I've seen 3D before and 4D; it comes with the smell," the Doctor answered, making a disgusted face.

"_Anyway_," Mickey said, stressing the word. "We could put the bombs here, here, here aaaand here." He indicated the foundations of the building.

"How many bombs do we have?" Eliza asked.

"Twenty seven," the Doctor answered, making some calculations in his head.

"What are these lines?" Jack asked, touching a line that followed the entire building like a spider web.

"The gas lines, we could-"

Rose's words were interrupted by a knock in the door. Mickey opened the door and found a petite blond haired woman wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She smiled at Mickey and her eyes filled with shame when they found Rose.

"I seem to have come during the right time," she said with a Russian accent, entering in the room; she looked at the model. "My name is Irina Strovek, I am going to get you inside Torchwood."

"How do I know we can trust you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I am Mars' right hand and the one who helped your brother get inside Torchwood."

"And why are you helping us?" Rose asked, clenching her fits.

"Because I didn't sign in for this, for what they did to you," Irina argued before she explained her plan and provided them with information about the Bad Wolf Project. There were some Torchwood agents who were injected with Rose's spinal fluid in an attempt to improve their immune system.

After everyone was ready, Rose changed her clothes to a pair of black jean and a black shirt. She kissed the Doctor firmly and turned around to receive Irina's fist in her face.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor growled at the woman.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later, Irina entered through the front door with Rose at gun point. The guards let her in as soon as their saw her credentials and finger print match; Irina pushed Rose to an elevator. Five floors down and four security doors later, they got to their destination, a white room Rose knew so well. Irina sat her in a chair and chained her to it.

"A family reunion." Irina chuckled sarcastically to the guard next to the door before she pushed her inside the room. "I'm going to find Mars and tell him I got the wolf in the cage," she said and got out of the room.

**Now**

Rose opened her honey eyes, she was back in that white room chained to a chair. In front of her, one of the Torchwood employees stood, gun in hand, pointing to her brother's head. He was chained to the wall she knew oh-so-well.

"Tony!" Rose screamed, looking at the bleeding mess her brother now was.

"Hey big sis, glad you could join the party."

Tony smiled at her, even when all he wanted to do was scream at her for coming back, when the loud sound of a gunshot filled the air.

"I told you, you didn't have to kill anyone!" Rose scolded Eliza, seeing the Torchwood guard dead on the floor, but she didn't pay any attention to her and just ran to Tony.

"Tony, oh god Tony," Eliza whispered with a broken voice, seeing the man she loved a step from the grave.

"I love you, Eliza."

"Now you say it? Now? What is the matter with you?" she said, furious at his words.

"I never in my life had sense of punctuality. Too late to start now." He smiled tenderly.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm; that was Rose's cue, indicating that the Doctor was inside the building.

"Move!" Rose pushed Eliza and put a hand in her brother's cheek. "Look at me Tony, look at me," she ordered.

"I'm trying to be romantic here."

"You can be romantic later. Remember the first thing I said to you in your first mission?" Rose said as she move her hand over the chains that kept her brother in place. With a wave of her hand, the chains turned to golden dust, just like the ones on herself did a minute ago.

"You said everything will be fine at the end," Tony answered as his arms fell from their position with a painful movement.

"If it's not fine, it's not the end yet," Rose finished the sentence. She had said that to him so long ago, to keep his hope, to remind him that no matter how bad things were, it would get better.

Tony nodded and Rose kissed his forehead; he gasped loudly as his wounds healed, not even leaving a scar in place.

"Eliza, get him out of here," Rose ordered and Eliza helped a shocked Tony stand up.

"But I want to-"

"No you don't want," Rose cut her brother's words. "Don't make me have to slap you away from here," Rose said before she turned around and got.

* * *

The Doctor was not happy about Irina's plan, but it was working. The fire alarm had taken all the innocent Torchwood employees away and directly to the local police department for interrogation.

_"Doctor_,_"_ he heard Mickey's voice in his earpiece. "_Put the next bomb in the wall twenty feet to your left_."

The Doctor nodded, knowing Mickey could see him through the surveillance cameras. When he saw the door next to the wall and the silver plaque with a name he knew so well, **Dr. Martha Jones**,he froze a second before opening the door.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Ok new chapter what do you guys think?  
**

**Thank you so much for all your Reviews!  
**

**PS: Tony's love confetions is from the book, "Bad moon rising" Form Sherrilyn Kenyon, I just borrowed that bit!  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


	11. The Wrong Martha Jones

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_The Doctor was not happy about Irina's plan, but it was fire alarm had taking all the innocent Torchwood employees away and directly to the local police department for interrogation._

_"Doctor," he heard Mickey's voice in his earpiece. "Put the next bomb in the wall twenty feet to your left."_

_The Doctor nodded, knowing Mickey could see him in through the surveillance cameras. When he saw the door next to the wall and the silver plaque with a name he knew so well, **Dr. Martha Jones**,he froze a second before opening the door._

**Chapter 10.**

"**The Wrong Martha Jones"**

Jack ran down the basement, three floors down, and still he wasn't at the end. He was looking for the laboratory where the soldiers who were injected with Rose's spinal fluid were kept.

"Where to now?" Jack asked, looking at the two hallways in front of him.

"_To the right,_" the Tin Dog answered. "_Then to the left._"

Jack sighed before he continued until he finally got the door he needed. It was labelled** B.W. Laboratory.**

"_There's a code. Gimme a second to find it,_" Mickey said in his earpiece.

But before Mickey could do something, Jack disintegrated the door using his blaster. Luckily he had thought about looking for it in the TARDIS before they left.

"I'm in."

Jack entered the white lab, finding a long row of at least forty soldiers in their clinical beds. There were no nurses or doctors or any kind of people taking care of them. It seemed as if they were just left there to die.

"Hey? You awake?" Jack touched the one nearest to his right; he was hot and delusional with fever.

"_Jack!_" Mickey called. "_You need to go to the Doctor on floor fifty eight; I'll send the cops to retrieve them since they aren't a threat._"

"Good." Jack nodded and started to run back. Who was the one with the excellent idea of using the fire alarm that would stop all the elevators?

* * *

"Who are you?" the woman, who looked exactly like Martha Jones from his universe-except this had a scar in her neck-asked without stopping her movements of getting all her archives in a briefcase.

_"I'm John Smith, from security, they told me to help you get out."_

He had that lie in the tip of his tongue, but as soon as her ice dark eyes found his, one of Rose's memories came back to him. Now he understood why Rose was so terrified of Martha the day she saw her in Torchwood and why the TARDIS didn't show him the face of the woman that tortured Rose when she showed him her memories; it was her. Parallel Martha was the one who tortured Rose.

And he knew she was the one that tortured Rose's brother too. The only thing he didn't know was the why, what made her this way. "Why?" he asked without a thought.

"Because I need to know your name," Martha answered, looking at him like he was stupid.

"No. Why did you hurt Rose?"

Martha was going to ask who this stranger thought he was to question her actions, but something in his eyes froze her in place. She felt afraid of this stranger; she felt like standing in the middle of the street alone and broken, facing a storm with nowhere to hide or help to find. Even the lie she told to herself all the time, _"I did it because it was an order, because I was scared they would hurt me instead,"_ died in her lips. She was truly terrified of this man and the storm in his eyes.

She didn't answer and the Doctor didn't need an answer; he already knew. In Rose's memories he saw her laughing at her pain, gaining some kind of sick pleasure at her tears and screams.

_"I can do this without any pain, but I just don't care,"_ se had said once while hurting Rose.

With no more words between them, the Doctor walked the little distance he needed to stand in front of the _Wrong-Martha-Jones -_as he had decided to call her. The woman look at him, scared of the Oncoming Storm, he knew he was in this moment, and she fell into the chair behind her. The Doctor moved his hand and placed two fingers on her temple.

And everything turned black.

Martha opened her eyes, not knowing how much time had passed. She found herself tied to a clinical bed in a white room she recognised as her laboratory.

"Where am I? What is going on!"

She demanded to know, when a woman walked slowly to her bed. As she stepped close enough, Martha saw the woman who looked exactly like herself standing near the bed, with white gloves in her hands and ice cold eyes.

"My name is Martha Jones and I'll be your torturer today."

She heard the same first words she always said to her new victims and started to scream for help as she, for the first time in her life, was in the wrong side of her blade.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the woman eyes, now lost in space as she was trapped inside her own mind. She would relive all tortures she had committed to Rose and to anybody else she had ever hurt, but this time she would be the victim.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed opening the door; he saw the Oncoming Storm in his eyes still and gulped, trying to overcome the cold chills of fear falling down his spine. "I thought you would give her a chance, a way out."

"Rose tried and she didn't listen," he answered, remembering other memory of the woman without a face that hurt Rose.

_"You don't have to do this!" Rose said the moment Martha walked to her, scalpel in hand, ready to make her bleed for the first time._

_"I don't have to, but I'll do it just because I want to see how much you can bleed before you die."_

"She will be trapped inside her own mind, reliving what she did to Rose," the Doctor whispered more to himself that to Jack once he got out of the memory. He then walked to the wall and placed the bomb there. "Get her out of here so she won't die in the explosion," he ordered and left.

"I'll take care of it," he assured him and started pushing Martha's chair.

* * *

Rose was running down the hall. She was trying to find Mars; she needed to speak with him and give him a piece of her mind about all the things he had been doing in this place. Torchwood was supposed to help avoid wars and make alliances with friendly planets, not the other way around.

"Where is he?" Rose asked once again to her ear piece.

"_Two floors up; he's not even out of his office. He might be planning something._"

"I'll be careful," she promised, running up the stairs. "Did Tony got out?"

"_…Sure, he did,_" Mickey lied.

"Where is he?" Rose asked, mad at the obvious lie.

"_He's in the basement helping the soldiers and…_"

Mickey's connection got lost the moment Rose entered Mars' office.

"Welcome back Miss Tyler," he said, crossing his legs, looking completely calm.

"Shut it!" Rose growled. "I just want to know one thing and one thing only, why?"

"You have all this great power inside you," he explained.

"And you thought it was your job to harvest it? To use me as you pleased?" Rose demanded with loath written on her face.

"Well, yes. Think about it, we can be so far away at any time and place."

"You are crazy, did you even think about all the harm this does?"

"There is no harm," he said, frowning like a little kid trapped in a prank.

"Every time I jump, it makes me part of the events. I change things in those places because I can't control myself as my brain is too scrambled from the electric blow you give me to make me jump." Rose stopped a second, trying not to remember the soldier who tried to help her dying in her place, the reason why his wife fell into depression, dying of a broken heart years later, leaving her son alone in the world at the age of six, instead of the happy family his original time line had. "People have died and life has being ruined because you want power you can't ever begin to understand."

"Oh please, that is just collateral damage of progress."

That was all Rose could listen. She was losing her patience with the man; she took the handcuffs, but when she saw the cane he needed to walk she knew the handcuff wouldn't work.

"Sorry love, you will just have to trust me."

Taking the gun she hated, Rose aimed to his head. "If you look at me in a way I don't like, I'll kill you, right in the spot. I don't need you to have a trail or respond to the Shadow Proclamation."

"The what?" he asked, starting to walk out of the office.

"The Shadow Proclamation is a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law and you, my friend, broke almost every one of those law."

"But they don't have any power over Earth."

"Maybe not, but they have power over time, space, and Torchwood," Rose explained before she pushed him with the barrel of her gun to make him walk faster.

* * *

"_Doctor,_" Mickey interrupted as the Doctor placed the last bomb "_You need to find Rose, she is one floor down._"

Mickey didn't get a response, but saw the Doctor nod on the security camera screens.

Running down the corridor, the Doctor found the stairs. Using his sonic screwdriver, he opened the door and with his long legs, he jumped the steps two by two until he found the door to the fifty-fifth floor. Slamming the door open, he found the corridor.

"Where is she?" he asked, using the earpiece to communicate with Mickey.

"_To your left,_" Mickey answered and saw the Doctor run. "_Now right hallway._"

Following Mickey's instructions, the Doctor ran through the labyrinth of corridors Torchwood was until he found her at the end of the corridor.

"Rose!"

He screamed as he saw her on the ground with a man over her, he identified him as Mars. The man had his cane on her throat, suffocating her as Rose struggled to escape.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her," he promised, before he took a neck brace from his pocket, the same Rose had at the beginning. He put the neck brace on Rose and took a step back. "Now we escape!" Mars laughed, pushing a button on his cane, sending an electric blow that made Rose's instinct to escape wake up.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed just in front of her before he saw her disappear into the golden light.

**TBC**

* * *

**New ch! **

**Hope you liked the ch.  
**

**Thank you for your R&R!  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


	12. The Right Martha Jones

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Rose!"_

_He screamed as he saw her on the ground with a man over her, he identified him as Mars. The man had his cane on her throat, suffocating her as Rose struggled to escape._

_"Don't worry, I won't kill her," h promised, before he took a neck brace from his pocket, the same Rose had at the beginning. He put the neck brace on Rose and took a step back. "Now we escape!" Mars laughed, pushing a button on his cane, sending an electric blow that made Rose's instinct to escape wake up._

_"Rose!" the Doctor screamed just in front of her before he saw her disappear into the golden light._

**Chapter 11.**

"**The Right Martha Jones"**

The Doctor stood there, frozen in time, trying to understand what had just happened. He saw Mars hitting Rose in the stomach with his cane, making her fall to her knees. Mars threw her to the ground, suffocating her with his cane to keep her under control. He took a new neck brace and put it on her, as the Doctor saw the frightened look in Rose's eyes. He pressed a button on his cane; the electric blow hit Rose until the pain was too much and it forced her to escape by making her transport herself out. Mars had planned that Rose would transport him too, but his plan went sour when Rose couldn't control herself like she did before with Jack and the Doctor.

Slowly and painfully, Mars turned to golden dust like the Daleks once did. He looked at his hands as they turned to dust. He turned around to look at the Doctor's eyes with a plea written on his face, but there was nothing the Doctor could or wanted to do.

Now that the events were organised in his head, he needed to find Rose. He took his sonic screwdriver and tried to reverse the polarity of the transportation like he had done before with Margaret the Slitheen, but it didn't work.

He tried again, but nothing.

And one more time…nothing.

"Of course! Rose is the starting point of the transportation, not a device," he muttered once he gave up on that strategy. "I can't bring her back," he realised shoving his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down at the thought of Rose, lost in time and space with her brain scrambled.

* * *

Martha Jones sat on the jump seat, hugging her legs, looking around herself in the TARDIS control room. She sighed once more; the Doctor left, god knows where and didn't even wake her up!

The important task of finding a new insult for his lack of consideration was interrupted by swirling,golden dust appearing in front of her. Slowly, it starter to form a naked human body and Martha saw in awe as Rose's body formed in front of her, laid out on the floor.

Twitching and trembling, she sat up, babbling things Martha couldn't understand, about ghosts and lost planets, about red skies and apple grass, of a wolf chasing a storm. "No! Tell the Daleks I don't want tea!" Rose said, holding her head and Martha couldn't help but chuckle at this, imagining a Dalek in a fluffy pink dress saying _"Would you like some tea?"_ in that annoying electronic voice.

At the sound of her chuckle, Rose turned around and, just like before, the moment she saw her she tried to escape, hiding the best she could under the console; that was when Martha noticed the neck brace on her with a countdown to two minutes.

"Oh god, you need to take that out." Martha kneeled in front of Rose and tried to take it off, fighting with her as she was truly afraid of Martha. "Come on Rose!"

"Help me."

Rose whispered, but she wasn't talking to Martha, she talked to the TARDIS. As soon as the words left her lips, the door of the TARDIS closed with a bang and one of the panels in the console opened up and a swirling golden light started surrounding them until it got inside Rose. She took a deep breath as the light went inside her body.

"Rose?" Martha asked, insecure of what to do.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, sitting up quickly, looking around her. "Hello Martha Jones!"

"Uhm yeah, hello," Martha said, confused. "Who are you?" she asked. This definitely wasn't Rose.

"I'm Sexy!" Rose said walking around the console completely unaware of her own nakedness.

"Um well Sexy." Martha rolled her eyes. "We need to take that neck brace off of you."

"Yes, of course. We have to protect my Cub until she is back with my Thief," she said, pressing some buttons on the console.

"You shouldn't do that!" Martha tried to stop her.

"I need one of those…those things my Thief has. Oh blimey, what is it called? The buzzing thing he used for EVERYTHING?" She tried to mimic the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver, "Bzzzz bzzz."

"The sonic screwdriver?" Martha guessed.

"That thing! Rassilon, I'm bad with names," she whispered to herself pressing one last button.

A little door open with a mechanical sound in the console and a brand new screwdriver appeared. She took it and found the setting she needed; she put it in Martha's hand and smiled.

"You need to do it; I can't get to the back of my Cub's neck," she explained, sitting on the jump seat, breathing with difficulty. "I need to be back-I can't-I-" She grabbed Martha's shirt. "Little Rose has a big blue box, remember that," she said desperately, trying to catch her breath. Once she said the words, she closed her eyes and the golden light went back to the console; Martha caught Rose's limp body before she fell and, using the sonic screwdriver, she took off the neck brace and tossed it to the side. She checked for her pulse and breathed in relief.

"You're going to be okay," Martha promised, more to herself than to the unconscious Rose.

* * *

"Doctor," Jack said when he found the Doctor sitting in the corridor. The moment Mickey explained what happened, Jack had run back to him and now that he found him sitting on the floor like a lost little kid, he didn't know what to do. His plan ended with finding the Doctor. Now what?

"She's gone Jack," he explained, sniffing. "She could be anywhere in time and space."

"I know." Jack fell down next to him. "She will come back to you; it's like a law of nature."

The Doctor chuckled at his words, before he turned serious. "When I lost her…the first time I…I almost died Jack," he confessed and Jack nodded. This Doctor was even more attached to Rose than the first one and he still remembered the look in his eyes when he thought Rose was dead in the game station. He could only imagine what losing Rose could do to this Doctor.

"I bet she's fighting tooth and nails to get back to you."

"We wait here for her, yeah?"

"Yeah, we wait." Jack nodded and looked directly to the camera.

"_We wait,_" he heard Mickey's voice in his earpiece.

* * *

Rose woke up once more. Twitching and yelping, she tried to escape from Martha again, but she held her by the shoulders.

"Little Rose has a big blue box."

"Inside there is a big bad wolf," she answered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened them again. "Thank you." Rose stood up and started walking down one of the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked curiously.

"I need clothes," Rose answered.

"Ah, I thought you were trying to escape from me." Martha scoffed.

"You tortured me," Rose said, without looking at her. "Not you, parallel you. That's why I can't look at you."

"Oh god-" Martha whispered, horrified at the idea.

"I don't blame you. It wasn't you, but…it's hard," Rose explained and Martha nodded, looking at Rose walking away from her.

"I just hope I remember this. The first left, second right, third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on my left," she said to herself as she walked down the corridor. "And here I am." She smiled, going inside.

"Why don't you get clothes from your room?" Martha asked, trying to keep her distance.

"They don't really fit," Rose said and, after a couple of minutes, she came out wearing black trousers, a pink jumper, and a blue leather jacket. "This is more like it."

"Why do you get clothes? I mean, don't they disappear?"

"I made the last jump because they gave me an electric blow. I can't control myself and the amount of energy I use like that."

"But now you are in control of it," Martha said, understanding.

"Well, I'm going back there," Rose said as she got back to the console room. "You were good Martha. No, scratch that, you are good, and you will be better once you start working for UNIT."

"What's UNIT?" Martha asked, but Rose wasn't there anymore.

* * *

As soon as the swirling, golden light started to appear in front of them, the Doctor stood up and started to jump excitedly. Jack could swear he looked like a little puppy waiting for his master; he just needed a tail.

"Calm down Scooby." Jack laughed and the Doctor growled at him playfully.

That's when Rose appeared in front of them. The Doctor caught her and she smiled at him with a soft _hello. _He helped her stand up. Once her feet were secured on the floor she kissed him hard until Jack interrupted.

"Unless you are letting me join you, you better stop right now."

The Doctor and Rose chuckled and, taking Rose's hand, they walked out of the building. Once they go out and Mickey assured them there was no one inside of the building, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to start the bombs.

"Good bye to all that," Rose whispered as she saw the last three years of her life burning down with that building.

"Rose!" They heard a voice behind them and the Doctor and Rose jumped at it.

**TBC**

* * *

**There you go!  
**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**Please R&R!  
**

**Love**

**-The Girl Who Writes  
**


	13. Tales of the White Room

**Previously on The Bad Wolf Project.**

_"Rose!" They heard a voice behind them and the Doctor and Rose jumped at it._

**Chapter 12.**

**"Tales of the White Room"**

They turned around to find a woman who looked like an old version of Rose. It was Jackie Tyler and greyer version of the woman the Doctor knew, running to Rose and hugging her long lost daughter.

"God Rose...I knew…I knew you weren't dead," the crying woman said, hugging her daughter.

"I missed you too mom," Rose answered, smiling through her tears.

Not wanting to interrupt, the Doctor stepped away from them, bumping to somebody else. He turned and found a man with dark hair and honey eyes, the same colour he knew so well; he must be Rose's brother.

"You're him, aren't you?" Tony asked, holding Eliza's hand. "The Doctor, I mean."

"Yep." He popped his 'p'. "I'm the Doctor. Weeeeell." He tilted his head to the side. "They call me the Doctor - I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too - I still don't know why." He frowned and Tony laughed.

"You are exactly like I always imagined you; you know, form the stories Rose told me." He held his hand to the Doctor. "I'm Tony, by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are, you're Rose little brother," he said, hugging him and laughing.

Rose smiled and moved to hug Pete who was almost bald now, but still maintained his bright smile even with tears in his eyes.

But before Rose could go into his arms, she felt a piercing pain in her chest. She looked down and found a golden light swirling in her chest, calling her back to her cell. She closed her eyes as tears fell and, all around her, time stopped.

"I'm going to find you Doctor," she promised to the frozen, smiling man.

"Rose?" asked the ethereal woman next to her, offering her hand. "My Cub."

The moment Rose touched her hand, everything disappeared in a shower of golden dust, leaving them standing in the middle of the dark.

"You will come back to us and we will go to the stars once more," the woman promised and Rose nodded. "I'm calling my wolf to calm the storm," she said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"No! I beg you, don't..." Dalek Sec tried.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Thay fired at the Doctor, but Dalek Sec got in the way; the ray hit him, killing him instantly.

"Your own leader! The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him!"

The Doctor scolded when he heard a howl in the distance; it strangely calmed him for a second.

* * *

She opened her honey eyes with a gasp; her hands were chained to the wall behind her. She was scared and confused. Looking around, she found herself surrounded by claustrophobic white walls, her long blonde hair covering part of her wet, naked body. The metallic neck brace on her was suffocating.

"Whe…whe…whe?" she tried to ask. She then tried to stand up, but her brain and body didn't seem to cooperate. She heard the echo of words coming from somewhere.

"_Little Rose has a big blue box._"

"Inside there is a big bad wolf," she finished the sentence.

Suddenly, it all came back to her; she knew her bother would save her at a big cost to himself and she would see the Doctor once more.

For she was the Bad Wolf and she knew all that is... all that was... all that ever could be.

**The End.**

**Oh yes I know you hate me!**

**Rose is back to her cell, because she never left, all you read was just her mind playing the events that will soon come, showing her the future.**

**Thank you all who read this story, those who stick 'till the end, thank you to my lovely betas SilverLunarStar and StormaggedonDarkLordOfAll XD for their work.**

**Please review one last time.**

**Love.**

**-The Girl Who Writes. **


End file.
